It's Memory Time!
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: Some are funny, some are suggestive and some are just pure fluffy, but hey, it's Wishfulshipping! Chapter eleven updated! NEW UPDATE!
1. Just One Bad Hairday

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you guys probably already knew that! ;)**

**So, I've started one for Strawberryshipping, so why not Wishfulshipping? Yes, that's right, I'll be starting a 100 themes challenge for Wishfulshipping too! :D Wish me luck. I'll say here that updates will probably be quite far apart as of school and stuff, but I break up from school again in about five or six weeks, so I'll have alot of time to make up then! :D**

**So, without further ado, here's the very first chapter! I'll say now also, that chapters may vary in length. Some will be shorter and some will be longer than others but hey, at least it's Wishfulshipping, right? ;)**

**So, the first theme is "Hair". I got given a really nice one to start with. Just a cute fluffy one shot is all I need to start a potentially great story! :)**

**Thanks for any and all support and your reviews; they mean alot to me, every single one of them!**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Hair - "Whether you brush it, style it, wash it twice or cut if clean off, I'll always love it, because it's **_**your **_**hair..."**

**X x**

"Urgh!" Rang out through the forest as Iris tried her best to fluff out her straight pigtails. She hated it when she was having a bad hair day for they were so unusual for her that she didn't prepare for them at all! "C'mon, c'mon, _c'mon_!" She groaned, ripping at her hair and tugging it sharply.

"Iris, what's wrong?" Ash appeared by her side, eyebrow raised. Pikachu peeped over Ash's shoulder, chortling at the sight, watching as Axew pityfully tried to clamber into his usual perch deep within Iris' silky tresses. Except today, they were straight beyond any of their comprehension...

"Nothing." She commented sharply. Ash was the last person she wanted to see right now. "I just want to be left alone right now please Ash." She said as nicely as she could, though there was still a tone of annoyance buried deep within her voice.

Suprisingly, the raven haired teen only shrugged, smiled that same goofy grin and then said: "Sure Iris." Then, he left her alone, mumbling something about breakfast and food. Pikachu waved callously and she forced herself to smile, waving back at him momentairily.

"Stupid things. Why won't you stand up?" Iris grumbled to herself as she collapsed into a messy heap on her sleeping bag, silently wondering if a childish tantrum would sort out everything for her like it did most children when they wanted something. Only, she wouldn't be so childish, because she wasn't a kid. Suddenly appearing by her side was Axew, rubbing his snout against her leg, demanding attention.

"It's a good job you don't have hair Axew," She began, stroking him fondly. "At least that's one thing less that you have to deal with."

"Axew." Said pokemon nodded in sad agreement, making Iris smile slightly. Maybe she'd just have to make do as it seemed the winds were headed for the north today and her, Ash and Cilan were travelling directly away from them. How annoying; a little wind power may have been what she needed to regain the normal frizz of her eccentric hair style. She frowned in disappointment.

"Iris?" She heard and she gritted her teeth. Great, here was yet another witness of her "brilliant" hair. Then again, Cilan wasn't one to speak with all of his crazy habits; one bad hair day was nothing compared to a whole life-time of being a pain! Then again, she'd only known him for a couple of years or so, but it sure felt longer than that.

"Hmm?" She asked, waiting for the laughter. On the other hand, maybe he'd be polite and wait till he was far enough away from her before he started laughing.

"Breakfast is- Oh my." He began as he caught sight of her and her lop-sided pig-tails that were still refusing to stand up.

Iris huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Yeah whatever, go ahead and laugh." Then, she added: "You're just a pain anyway..."

"I wasn't planning on laughing Iris." Cilan told her, apparently confused. His confusion made her confused too.

"Huh?"

"Well... I think it looks... Nice." He breathed, thinking of something to say. He much prefered her other hair style but if she wanted to change it, then he would obviously stand by her and respect her choice, even over something so trivial as her hair. "It's... Different." He added bashfully, checking it over.

"I didn't plan it Cilan!" The purple haired wild child protested, annoyed. Axew and Pansage gave each other sheepish looks and then slunk away, leaving Cilan to make up excuse after excuse on his own. Although they weren't _all _lies; he _did _think that it looked nice. In a certain light and it definitely _was _different. Maybe he was simply being too cautious about being kind to her as everything he had said so far, had been true.

"You didn't?" The Connoisseur questioned, cautiously sitting beside her on her crumpled sleeping sack. It was still a little bit warm from where her body had previously been resting because it was not too far from them actually getting up in the first place. Of course, he had been up early, making breakfast and sorting through the medicinal pouchs in his bag, refusing to leave them unsorted for another full day of travelling.

"Of course not! I look ridiculous!" Iris cried, arms out-stretched comically.

"Well, I could help if you want me to." He offered with that same warm smile. Iris suddenly felt guilty; here she was nagging at him and he was _still _prepared to help her out. Now that was true friendship right there. Though, on the term of friendship, she had been feeling something a little bit more than friendly towards her green haired companion and she couldn't quite place said emotion. She was quite sure she was just merely attracted for some short span of time, but that was something she would eventually either grow out of ignore entirely until it went away. Trouble was, she was having a hard time ignoring it and the urges and feeling that came with it. She found it weird how strongly she actually felt if she put it into context and came to terms with herself.

She placed her hands in front of her chest, performing an appreciative gesture. "Could you?"

"Of course! Because I am a-"

"Let me guess, a hair-dressing Connoisseur?" She interrupted flatly, feeling her own habits kick in as she frowned slightly. Though the idea was adorable, she refused to think more of him than she already did; that would just be unhealthy!

"No." Cilan replied, smiling a bright, slightly teasing smile at her. "Because I'm a friend." He finished kindly. Had he honesty just played her? She was expecting the same cocky expression as she questioned his brilliance snidely but no. That's all she got from him, and she found it a lot less than satisfying.

"Well... Ok then." Shrugged Iris as she too smiled happily. She silently wondered how Cilan knew about hair though. In fact, the most hair he'd have to work with was probably Cress' or Chili's and she couldn't see that working. Plus, he'd said right at the start that he had no sisters, only brothers, so that was out of the question too. Fan-girls, he spent alot of time trying his best to keep _away _from them. Offering to work on their hair wasn't exactly getting away from them, so that was a no-no too!

"Alright. I'll be back in a moment. Do you know of a berry called the Pickril berry?" He asked her and she frowned slightly.

"I've heard of it, but I'm not sure what it looks like. I'm not even sure where to find it or what it smells like either, so..." She trailed, feeling useless. He did that alot without knowing it, making her feel small and knowledge-less. A little like Ash, and that, to her, was a terrifying thought. Though she had to suppose he wasn't _completely _dense.

"Ah, I see. Well, I have that book remember. I'm sure there'll be some information you can use in there. I just know that with this gentle breeze and this nuturing sunlight, there are bound to be some within the area. If you can find some, it's make a great recipe for your hair, no kidding." Stated Cilan as he proudly placed his hands in a neat fashion behind his back, that usual kind-hearted smile on his pale white face.

"I'll see what I can do. It's the least I can do for your trouble." Iris grinned, rubbing the back of her neck coyly. She still felt a little embarrassed about being given help from Cilan - the pain - no less.

"Don't strain yourself though. If you can't find any, it doesn't matter; I have a different version of it in my cook-book. You can make the same remedy with herbs and such, but it's not nearly as effective as the real thing."

"Just one thing though Cilan."

"What is it?"

"What does it actually _do_?"

"Oh, it strengthens hair and helps to restore it's natural healthiness. In terms of a pokemon however, it does hardly anything. It just makes their skin of fur slightly smoother. It mostly just gives them a treat since Pickril berries are so sweet and tangy. A fine collaboration of the pair of them indeed." He answered her with a passionate flail of his long, thin arms, covered by his usual white sleeves.

"Oh." She replied. "Well, I'll go and check up on your book. It's in your bag, right?" She asked, wanting to clarify it before she went through his things.

"Right. And I'll be looking for that brush. I vaguely remember Ash using it on that Deerling we found tangled in the undergrowth yesterday, but don't worry. I'll clean it properly for you! Hurry back, and if you can't find it within ten minutes or so, please come back." He assured ever so tenderly, his careful voice making her blush ever so slightly.

"Alright." She voiced passively.

"Promise me Iris." He told her sternly. "I don't want you going missing again like you did back in Pinwheel Forest when looking for those other berries."

"But Cilan, that was because Pinwheel Forest was thick and besides -" But her protest was interrupted suprisingly enough by Cilan's foot tapping in a firm manner.

"Iris."

"...Fine. I promise."

**X x**

It didn't take her long to find it as every page had a huge bold title and it helped that all the berries were in chronological order too!

"There it is! The Pickril Berry. Grows in heavily concentrated enviroments, consisting mainly of sunlight and wind. Is also good for pokemon's surfaces and human hair." Iris repeated the needed bits of information quietly, reciting what she needed to know in her mind. Then, peering at the picture intensely, she nodded and closed the book firmly, a determined nod accompanying her dead-set action. All she had to look out for was a light green berry with blue speckles near the top and that had the shocking resemblance of a pear.

She carefully waded her way through the undergrowth, stumbling clumsily into the forest that was incidentally covered with fruit and berries. Now just to find the right one and take it back to Cilan.

"Pickril berry, Pickrill berry... Pickril Berry..." She muttered, scouring the trees and bushes thoroughly. As much as she didn't want to disobey Cilan as she'd most definitely worry him, she didn't want to prove his doubts right and return empty handed. It would prove that he was right when he had been doubting her capabilities and she didn't stop for anyone's opinion, not even his.

"Axew do you see anything?"

"Axew, Axe!" The little dragon pokemon chirruped, jumping and pointing rapidly. She casually followed his point upwards and grinned; a Pickril Berry! If she'd have known they were always around her back when she used to live in the village because they were ever so easy to find providing they had the right enviroment , she would've learned about their uses much earlier!

"Alright Axew, use scratch!" The violet haired teen cried, performing a dynamic point as she did so. Axew complied instantly, nodding his tiny head. His small claws began to glow, like little sparklers on Bonfire Night, and his head raised proudly as he leaped up, swiped with practised accuracy and swiped the branch perfectly, knocking the fruit to the ground.

Iris dived to catch it but she wasn't quick enough and it fell to the floor, rolling slightly until it reached it's curved edge and eventually was balanced out.

"Oh..." She sighed. Axew grinned a toothy grin, tugging on her shirt sleeve.

"Axe." He stated simply and Iris caught on, smirking briefly.

"You're right Axew." She praised. "What he doesn't know won't hurt him..."

**X x**

"It's great that you found it Iris!" Cilan smiled, his eyes closing peacefully as he mashed the berry in one of Iris' dishes that she used to make medicinal remedies and such. "I'm glad you're back safe too. Unlike last time when you cut your leg." He suddenly frowned.

"Cilan, I keep telling you! That was _one _time!" Iris informed, stomping her foot impatiently as she waited for the mixture to finish.

"I know." He chuckled, his concentration wavering between the fruit - now mushed - and Iris herself, though his eyes remained strictly on the task at hand. Iris' head felt heavy as she reached up to hold her pigtails upright for a little while; her head wasn't used the the extra weight as her rebellious pouches of hair drooped craftily, her jagged fringe covering her eyes somewhat.

"It's ready!" She grinned, knowing as the mush now looked pure liquid. However, it seemed she was wrong.

"Not quite," Cilan told her, wagging his finger at her quietly. "It needs a little water."

"Oh." She smiled bashfully, watching his pale fingers work. She couldn't wait (as guilty as she felt for doing so) to feel them glide swiftly through her hair and his fingertips hold her hair up as the brush found it's way underneath and ease her into feeling light-headed and dozy.

"_Now _it's done."

"Looks great."

"It sure does!"

"So," She began coyly. "How does it work?"

"Oh it's easy," He began to explain, nodding certainly. "If you take a seat..." He trailed, looking at the floor and then frowning as he saw the dirt. How could he even think to ask to sit there? His mind was drifting slightly as he silently anticipated the contact between them; though discreet and innocent, it was something he actually longed for and he knew why. He knew there was a hint of attraction there, if only a little. It felt a little bit alien, as Cilan was used to acting around females through his brothers encouragement, but Iris... It was real, and he could actually feel everything that he pretended to feel back at the Gym. The attraction, the innocent cravings and much, much more.

Remembering why he had paused, he shook his head minutely and whipped his vest off in one swift movement. Iris blushed briefly but it quickly faded away, like a temporary sunset. He looked good in just his white shirt, his long sleeves strangely more exposing than any times he had worn them rolled up whilst cooking.

"Here. Sit here." The Connoisseur ordered gently, folding his vest neatly and then, slightly reluctantly, placing it on the floor. Nothing a little soap and water wouldn't fix. He'd just kneel on that little patch of grass there... And any dirt that did find it's way onto his elegant clothing, well, there was a stream up ahead.

Embarrassed about his kindness, Iris made no move to refuse and she callously sat down, her legs out-stretched and her hands brushing his knee's as he knelt behind her.

"All I have to do is dip the brush into here," He explained in a reserved voice. "And cover it with a thin layer like so..." He raised the brush to her hair and carefully dragged through it, the transition spookily smooth. "And pull gently through the hair or fur or across the skin in question." He finished. She nodded approvingly, already begining to feel the berries natural restoration process start working. It worked smoothly.

"Cilan? How do you know all of this?" She questioned innocently, her eyes now alight with curiosity and queries.

"Ah, you forget that I'm the one who reads all the time. Though I have other hobbies obviously, you should know by now that reading, for me, is like a classic movie. It never gets old." Cilan said in that same tender tone, holding her pigtails up softly and brushing around the clump, getting her own hair to support the weight without the aid of his or her hands. It did slightly as he dragged the brush through her hair quietly.

"I guess I should pay more attention to detail." Iris grinned sheepishly, feeling silly. Of course he was bound to read about it! He read all the time!

"Hmm, maybe. But we all have our flaws Iris."

"But you seem so perfect Cilan." She commented, immediately raising her hands to her mouth as she tried to keep the words contained. Shockingly, he only chuckled and smirked.

"Do I now? How so?"

Iris stayed silent.

"C'mon Iris. Tell me." He grinned, enjoying the slight power he had for now. Not to rule her or anything like that, just to feel her weaken ever so slightly was enough for his casual mindset.

"Well... You just seem to... Do a little bit of everything..." She stuttered, feeling her pigtails begining to stand, though the edges were still drooping precariously.

Cilan waited, his silence promting her to continue.

"I mean, you're a Connoisseur, you're a movie Connoisseur, you're a match-maker, you know about medicines and remedies and-" Iris babbled, begining to list his many talents and hobbies he'd ever portrayed in the two years that she had known him.

"Alright Iris." He laughed softly. "I understand."

"But how do you do it? How do you do and know so much at any one time?" She quizzed, stuck for inspriational ideas as she thought his case through tentitively.

"Iris, you forget that you're talented too. In your own ways, just like me." Cilan smiled, combing through her bright purple tresses with the brush. "May I?" He questioned, tapping her soft hair with his index finger. She nodded hesitantly and relished in his cool, calm touch as his fingers found their way through her bangs.

"How come? I climb, I swing from vines, I can read the wind but what use is it really Cilan? You've helped us with so much and I'm just... Here." The wild-child explained sadly, her eyebrows arching in a saddened phase.

"Alot. You don't realise how much _you've _helped us with, dear Iris." Cilan smiled gently, brushing through her hair with his pale fingers with ease and contentment. "Your skills when reading winds are actually far faster than me checking my computerised map and that saves us alot of time."

"But there's really nothing else Cilan." She frowned, not convinced. He frowned alos, not pleased with her negitivity.

"Iris, your climbing has enabled us to find ourselves back on the path more often than not when we get lost. It's because of you that we weren't lost yesterday even." He grinned kindly, a hint of jest sparkling in his eyes as he casually stopped combing and simply sat there, listening to their breathing patterns intertwine. Her pigtails blew in the breeze prously as they stood tall above her head, now firmly upright.

"Thank you Cilan." She suddenly mumbled, a new found smile on her face. She then turned and faced him, edging towards him. He blushed briefly and then felt her arms wrap around his neck in a loving embrace. "For everything..." She whispered into the crook of his neck, nuzzling him lovingly as she smiled softly. He finally got a grip on what was going on and held her, returning her unexpected cuddle shamelessly.

"You're welcome Iris." Cilan smiled, stroking through her newly combed hair. She fell silent, mumbling thank you's and unspoken thoughts into his neck and he couldn't hear her but he was sure it was about him in some way or form. He grinned.

"You're _more _than welcome..."

**X x**

**First chappie of ninety nine done! :D**

**Please review! Wishfulshippy updates will be alot smoother wiht encouragement! And also, sorry for any typos or mistakes; I'm on the computer that has keys missing and such but I checked it through as I wrote it and so there shouldn't be too many in which makes it terribley painful to read for any of you! xD**

**Thanks for any and all support, as well as reviews! It makes my day to read them so please do it! Click on that little button and gimme a hand! Or a thumb, I'm not fussy... ;)**

**~Jess~**


	2. One Person's Pet, Another Person's Pain

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you guys probably already knew that!**

**So, here I am with the next chappie to "It's...Memory Time!" and I'm going to thank you all right this minute - right now - that I am SO grateful for all of the reviews! Six int he space of twenty four hours; I love you all!**

**MeowthGirl - I'm just so glad I made you smile! ^-^ Hope you're all happy now. :3**

**CupidKirby - Thanks for the tip! I'll make sure to keep it in mind next time. :)**

**WhiteRose - I'm hoping you get that next chappie to me VERY soon so I can amrk it for you and we can get it out there on ; I'm dying to both read it and speak to you. I haven't talked to you in God knows how long! D:**

**And everyone else gets a HUGE thank you! Thanks you! :D Next update will probably be for either "Handcuffed" or "A Centuries Worth of Memories" because as much as I LOVE Wishfulshipping, I can't abandon Strawberryshipping either. ^^;**

**So, reviews? Let's keep them nice and steady please! ;)**

**Thanks for all of your support! :)**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Pet - "No matter how cute he is sat in his little wheel, he's nothing compared to you..."**

**X x**

"He's so adorable!" Iris gushed, clinging silently to the bars of the large cage as the Rattata squeaked playfully, flitting underneath his sawdust shyly. His sleak purple fur, once he emerged slowly, was littered with fragments of his sawdust, like a park after a busy carnvial.

"You never told me you had a pet Cilan!" She grinned, still watching the little rat intently.

"Yes well, Chili insisted..." Cilan replied, grinning slightly sheepishly. That much was true. Chili wouldn't shut up until he and the brothers got a pet and Cilan knew how easy they were to look after and how incapable young Rattata's were; they couldn't chew their way through a cage (even the cheapest of wiring) or even burrow their way out. As any other pet would scratch at the plastic underneath and scuttle away to freedom, Rattata's remained friendly and inviting to trainers and tenders alike, though they could easily sever your finger if they didn't particularly like an unknown presence around the house. Plus, they were rather cheap because they were so common, even around Unova!

"Of course. He's such a kid but he may have been onto something for once. Look at him!" Iris exclaimed happily, gesturing to the little rat who was running loops around his inner tubes and dashing top speed to nowhere as he span round and round his little yellow wheel.

"He's cute I suppose." Cilan retorted, sounding briefly iritated.

She'd never heard him sound so annoyed. Was it something she said? Or even something she did?

"Hey," She began softly, rubbing his arm gently and he smiled that tender smile at her, relishing in her touch. Ever since they had been together and decided to give love a try, he'd been most privileged to say he'd gotton to do this quite often as she was more than keen to snuggle down with him and simply hold him close, probably nearly as much as he loved to suprise her with loving embraces and gentle kisses. Nothing too heavy, just sweet, simple, innocent love.

"What's wrong Cilan?" She finished tenderly.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Cilan assured meekly, feeling her fingers trail down his back and then back round his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" She questioned.

"I'm positive Iris! I'm fine." He assured feebly, not able to stay angry under her gentle touch. He watched as she stared, transfixed by the little rat running loops around his wheel as he grinned cheekily with his characteristic tooth stuck out. Why was she so fussed about an animal no less? He wanted her attention, as selfish as it was to say. He wasn't sure if he enjoyed her gushing over an animal almost as much as she fussed over him. What value did that give him if she was almost as obsessed with the little vermin (though that wasn't fair to say since he was domesticated...) as she was him? He knew he was being childish and silly, but he couldn't help but feel slightly left out.

"Hey! Playing with Rattatat I see." A voice called and the pair turned to see Chili combing a hand through his red hair, apparently exasperated. They nodded, Cilan slightly more hesitant than Iris.

"Sure am!" She grinned, ushering him over to join them. He complied willingly. "But... Isn't he Ratta_ta_?"

"Oh me and Cress both found ourselves saying "Rattatat" more often than..." He paused, trying his best to say it right. It must have just been one of those names that you could never get quite right. Or that he could never get quite right anyway. Though Cress was suffering the same thing too so... "Rattata. So we thought, "What the heck, let's change it!" so now it's Rattatat." He explained, leaving Cilan to chuckle. That was Chili for him; hot headed and impatient as usual. Any other person would simply learn the proper name, but not Chili; he was far too impatient for that!

"Oh. Well... Fair enough." Iris commented, shrugging passively as her attention diverted straight back to the purple rat who had seemingly grown bored of his wheel as he buried himself under his sawdust, his eyes looking heavy and his tail drooping with fatigue.

"Say, does he bite?" Cilan quizzed. Not even he was sure as Chili had refused to let him near the cage until he had played with him thoroughly. Trouble was, he didn't leave the cage for the whole day until he was dragged up to bed by Cress. By then, it was too late for Cilan to play with Rattatat because the animal was half asleep too!

"...What are you asking?" Chili questioned, narrowing his eyes in thought.

"Well... Does he... Bite? Hard I mean?" Cilan quizzed, not understanding why the question was so difficult to answer. Then again, it was rather like Chili to over-analyse things.

"Oh no! But he does nip." He shrugged, obviously not phased as he shoved his hands into his pockets and inspected the ceiling. Before Cilan could say anything else, he added: "And sometimes he pees on you but I'm sure that's out of excitement." Cilan raised a brow.

"He does what?" He asked, running a hand through his green hair.

"Oh yeah. I'm talking to you Cilan. Right. Sometimes, Rattatat mistakes your hand for the restroom." He elaborated sarcastically, though it was all in jest as Cilan nudged him and discreetly told him that he understood him perfectly.

"So... Any idea why Iris is so captivated? I mean, look at her! She's like our fangirls!" Chili cried. Iris didn't even twitch as she had stuck a careful hand inside of the cage and was now stroking the soft lilac fur of the tiny rat's silk clad body. Though said silk was looking ruffled and messy after his make-shift burial.

"No idea." Cilan answered curtly.

"Hey, I only asked..." But then the mischievious brother smirked widely and nudged his calm, cool brother. "Hey, it bugs you... Doesn't it?" He asked non-too-quietly.

"Shh!" Cilan cried, making "quieten down already!" gestures with his pale hands. "And no. No it doesn't. I'm not fussed whatsoever. I think it's a refreshing taste for her to have a different liking besides me. Of course, someone so-" And with that Chili rolled his eyes, zoning out of his brothers droning lecture on how the flavour of the situation was far beyond Chili's comprehension. To be honest, he wasn't there talking with his brother for the education, but for the fun.

"Whatever bro! What I'm saying is that you don't like that your girl is so in love with a rodent!"

"No, it's not that at all! I'm glad she loves our pet." Cilan tried to convince, though the fact that his brother was right was begining to bother him slightly. Now he just felt utterly dense and again with the childish factor of things! "And I wouldn't say she's "my girl". You know she's independent Chili and she's her own girl."

"Cilan, you gotta cut this out." He took him by the shoulders and gave him a little shake, leaving Cilan to shake his head minutely once he was done. "She. Is. _Your_. Girl. Got it?" And Cilan nodded so fast it was a wonder that his neck didn't snap!

"Right..." He mumbled defeatedly. Well, Chili was right he supposed. They had been together for a little while now and he felt safe to say that he planned on staying with her. That wasn't pushing anything too far, merely his intentions screamed loyalty and trust even to the dullest of people and Chili seemed to have picked up on it. Though after his reasoning, Cilan couldn't exactly openly say that his red-headed brother was... Easy to fool, if not dumb. Both were benefical anyway.

"So, why don't you tell her that it bugs you?" He quizzed, wrapping a comforting arm around his bigger brothers shoulders, silently telling him he was here for him no matter what he had to say. Amongst Iris, his brothers company were the ebst company he could ever ask for.

"Well... Because it's stupid. I'd feel a fool." Cilan frowned, looking at the lush red carpet embarrassed. "Plus, it would upset her. And make me look a little, what's the word Chili?"

"Obsessive?" Chili offered.

"Yes. _Obsessive_..." Cilan uttered the word, shivering. He loved her with all he had to give, but he didn't really feel the desire to be close to her all the time. Sometimes his own company was enough. Was that wrong? Should he want to spend every minute of every day with her? He hoped not, lest something be wrong...

"Hey you two! He likes me!" A happy voice called out and the two brothers turned to see Axew clapping by Iris' feet as Rattatat ran around Iris' legs at an incredibley fast pace. Cilan couldn't stop a smile and Chili grinned confidently.

"Don't you let him go now Iris!" Chili warned her, though there was a jokey air about him as he told her in that usual loud tone of his.

"I wasn't planning on it! I'm not a kid like you." She argued, sticking her tongue out at him and then turning away from him, leaving Chili to pout, only proving Iris' point as the word childish flew through Cilan's mind. Still, Iris looked truly happy with that little rat running circles dumbly around her body; maybe, like Ash, she could be easily entertained too. Was it that he tried too hard with the flowers and the love-notes and the cuddles? Cilan hoped not. He decided that maybe he should try and embrace the fact that she was happy instead of feeling dejected because every second of her time wasn't exactly focused on him and then that would make _him _happier too. That sounded promising!

"Well, I can see why you like her. She sure ain't afraid of what anyone thinks of her." Chili smiled once more after getting over the "hurt" from Iris' comment. "Lucky I see her as a little sis otherwise things wouldn't be so good between us." He shrugged, though he was still being plain jokey. Cilan grinned, slightly uncharacteristic.

"That's not the only reason I love her." He sighed, watching as Rattatat snuggled close to her face, Iris giggling a childlike giggle.

"Love? It's... Kind of a strong word." Cilan was slightly shocked to hear his brother say something so true. And he was one to think that Chili would use the word without even thinking twice.

"You'll understand-"

"One day." Chili interrupted, mocking his big brothers normal informitive tone and Cilan delivered him a mock-sharp glare, playfully punching him on the shoulder. He knew Chili liked to play like that, instead of clever, tactful ways of conversation and to be honest, it did his heart good to loosen up slightly and just be a big brother. To have some fun and not have to worry about his reputation certainly was a refreshing taste indeed!

"Cilan! Come over here and help me put him away! He's - He's slipping!" Iris yelled and Chili yelped and ran from the room, scared that his precious pet would be lost forever. Cilan blinked at the place in which Chili had stood comically and then remembered Iris' plea and ran to help.

"It's alright! I've got his legs. Just ease him in there. Nice and slow..." Cilan directed calmly, though his heart was racing. What would the customers say and think if, in their restauraunt, there was a rat on the loose...?

"Thank you Cilan! I was so scared that I was gonna drop him or something..." Iris trailed, feeling silly and dense. Her hands, quivering with nerve, were coated with Cilan's soft, inviting hands as he rubbed them comfortingly, telling her that it was "alright" and "No harm done"

"Rattata..." The rat mumbled, disappearing into his little house and burying himself once more under the sawdust, kicking it rudely in the direction of Iris, obviously waving her away dismissively in his own little rat-like way. She still continued to smile softly as the rat curled it's long tail around his body and then settled to sleep, it's young body exhausted from so much exercise.

Cilan smiled lightly. "Iris, it's fine. Cress would've caught him anyway. He will _not _tolerate a rat in the house." He joked meekly and Iris smiled bashfully. Though sophisticated and refined, he was pefect to have a laugh and a joke with too! He'd taught her so many things: eating with cutlery properly, different herbs and spices, grooming pokemon and so much more. He had even tried to teach her some of his Connoisseuring ways!

"Still, I guess I owe you." She muttered, peeping up at him innocently and his heart skipped that usual beat. Coming back to Striaton for a while was definitely a good choice as they could maybe settle a little before going to meet Ash on the road once more.

"No, you owe me nothing." He smiled, pulling her into a cuddle.

"Say Cilan. Can I ask you something?" She quizzed, snuggling into his chest. He invited her shamelessly.

"Of course." He replied.

"I can't help but think that... You were acting strangely with Rattatat. Did I bug you or something?" She questioned cluelessly.

"N-No. Not at all!" He tried his best to assure her, though he didn't even believe himself! She smirked and poked his nose with hers, breathing in his scent bravely.

"You're a terrible liar Cilan." She whispered and then, without another word, she pressed her mouth to his in a gentle, loving kiss. Carefully wrapping his arms around her, Cilan returned her affections, toying idly with a sharp piece of hair whilst he cautiously deepened it slightly, holding her too him, a brief pang of possession flickering on his face. Slowly breaking apart, she nuzzled him lovingly and then cocked a cheeky smirk.

"...At least you're not a terrible lover..."

**X x**

**Done!**

**Sorry if this was a little... Bleh. To be honest, I couldn't think of anything for this and this was the best I came up with. Sad, I know, but please, review anyways! And sorry to have droned on and on. I tried not to,but it seemed approprate. And Cilan is... Well, I wouldn't say out of character, I'd say looser as he is in his natural surroundings and that's just how I choose to perceive him; as being calmer when around his brothers, whilst still holding that level of maturity. **

**Yes, the reasoning was slightly shallow, but I personally think it's adorable when Cilan is child-like, especially over attention and who's getting it form who... ;)**

**So anwyays, please review! Sorry for any mistakes; my computer with the GOOD keyboard has broken so I'm stuck on this lappy with half the keys missing. I tried my best and I checked it through twice! (Despite the curddiness I liked reading it; I thought it was enjoyable... ;D)**


	3. One Day's Night

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but I suppose you already knew that... ;)**

**So anyways, here I am with chapter three of "It's Memory Time!" Gee, this story's coming on nicely! Already I'm on twelve reviews for two chappies; thank you EVER so much! I'd be nowhere without you kind people. =^-^=**

**So, the theme is "Sunrise" and I have only a vague idea of how this is gonna turn out. So... Yeah, here I go, I guess! xD**

**Please review! I don't mean right this moment, but I'd quite like to reach "100" reviews. Although I'm damn well close in "The Locket" (73 reviews) I have a feeling this one is gonna pick up quite alot too if I continue to do it right. Hope I don't sound big-headed or anything; I simply appreciate that you guys tell me how good it was and such, so, thanks again! :3**

**Thanks for any and all support! :3**

**P.S: I should probably mentiont hat these chapters are not linked! Just in case you're wandering why Cilan and Iris aren't together in this one. :)**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Sunrise - "While sunset is the gift because of a finished day that had been filled with opputunities and promise, or even tears and pain, sunrise is the gift of a brand **_**new **_**day as it offers new opputunites and promises in more exciting ways than the one before it..."**

**X x**

He couldn't sleep. He wasn't sure why, but he was feeling particularly ambiguous to the reason anyway. No, his thoughts had been travelling, this way and that, amongst the safe inviting memories of his childhood and what things used to like, and the more dangerous territory of his recent endeavours with Ash and Iris. He was far from sure why but he didn't really mind as he sat on that lone rock on the top of the hill. He'd been here before, though he'd never told a soul. Not on this very rock, but somehwere so similar it stimulated the memory shamelessly and made him back-track fondly.

The sky, his tranquility, his sanity, his every single need that helped him escape the obscurities of being the mature responible one of the group, was his loyal companion as he scanned the slightly brigthened horizon in hope. Hope in which a brand new day would bring brand new promise and brand new chances to apply himself in more ways. There was so much that the group didn't know about him and yet, he'd never thought to share it.

"They wouldn't want to know anyway. They're just kids. Despite what Iris says..." He stated with a casual smile. It was times like this he was thankful for. The times in which he didn't have to pretend. The times in which he didn't have to sort out numerous quarrels and confrontations between the other two. And if he was honest with himself, he was a kid too. A mature one, but a kid all the same. Plus, fourteen was not so far from twelve, which was Iris' age, who was in the middle of himself and Ash.

Iris.

Yes, he'd been considering her alot these days. He'd always thought something of her; what wasn't to enjoy? She was fun, energetic and cute. Though he was a gentleman, he still had his own boy-ish moments in which he would look at a girl and find her attractive though he was never one for staring openly at a females body. Now _that _was crossing the line, but he had deemed himself allowed to at least find females themselves attractive and be a boy, a young man actually. But he seemed to be doing _less _of that and _more _thinking. And thinking about whom was the concept.

"Cilan?" He heard. Ah, that sweet voice on such a cool crisp morning certainly was invited by him as a wholesome flavour indeed. He smiled gently and turned his head to her, respectful as always.

"Iris." He smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you still doing up?"

"Oh. I-I heard something..." She mumbled, fiddling with a smoothed out pig-tail. Cilan noted that whenever she had just been sleeping, her hair was straight - not poofy - and looked like the finest silk. Like what his mother used in order to make the triplets those soft pyjamas they'd always loved so much. They used to throw fits when they couldn't wear them; he distinctively remembered Chili going so far as to storm into the kitchen and shove his mothers slippers in the cupboard, baricading it with his four year old body, stating that "If I can't wear my jammies, you can't wear your slippers!" She had laughed and ruffled his hair, something she did with all of them and something that, despite being a teen who was perfectly capable, Cilan missed discreetly, in the saftey of his own mind of course.

"If you say so." Cilan smiled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded, scowling.

"You sounded slightly unconvincing. That's all. Don't just stand over there. Come and join me!" And who was she to refuse such a kind invitation?

She casually skipped towards him - skipped, not walked - and when she reached him, she sat on the grass, her knee's to her chest and her head tilted towards him, a curious expression on her face as she sat silently, pondering why Cilan would be still awake. There could be many reasons and yet, there could be none; merely he was feeling restless with nothing more than a two layer sleeping bag to lull him back to sleep. It didn't always work. She knew that.

"Cilan? Couldn't you sleep?" Iris questioned innocenty, looking up at him with her bright brown eyes, catching his in a single moment, the moment magic almost with a new found understanding. He wasn't one to lie and so he responded:

"...No." The Connoisseur answered simply, not able to think of something else to say. What else was there to say when the answer was perfectly conveyed with a single word? He didn't want to over complicate things, especially at what he deemed at least three o'clock in the morning.

"Why not?" She asked, bright as ever, even so early she was as sharp as she always was. He certainly wished _this _question could be answered in one word...

Cilan shuffled, trying to distract himself. "Iris, you don't have to sit on the floor y'know. There's plenty of room up here with me." He offered quietly. He wouldn't want to awaken Ash and ruin their golden time. He was a nice kid and Cilan respected him as one of the bravest trainers he had ever come across in his entire life, but this time did not call for Ash and his crazy antics; it called calmity and peace and Iris was perfectly understanding as she gave him both, though whether she realised it or not was beyond him.

She suddenly smirked. "Are you trying to dodge the question Cilan?" Deciding it would be safe to toy with her a little himself, he rivalled her with his own smirk and said:

"...Yes. I am." She rolled her eyes playfully and uttered the word "pain" under her breath. Now, she didn't think he heard her. Ever. But he did and, although it wasn't exactly a great thing to be referred to, he couldn't help but feel happy. He had his own pet-name, something he'd never had before, even from his mother and father. "But really. I'm not really happy with you sat on the floor Iris." He added bashfully, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck habitually. She giggled conciously, reaching to fiddle with her hair.

"Maybe I'll join you." She shrugged, standing up but not going over to him. He waited patiently; he wasn't about to tell her what she could and could not do. Without further ado, she sat down beside him and curled her legs up in the familiar position against her chest once more, probably to conserve heat he realised. The air wasn't exactly warm.

"So why?" She suddenly smirked.

"Why what Iris?" Cilan questioned innocently, raising his brows in the most naive manner he could muster.

"You know Cilan." She replied instantly. She was too sharp for so early in the morning!

He sighed though the smile remained on his face. "I suppose I just felt a little... Thoughtful?" He tried to piece together something that would satisfy her curiosity. It was never an easy task. "I mean, home and things like that. My brothers, my Connoisseuring career and... You Iris. As well as Ash, but you in particular." He explained when she tilted her head in confusion.

"So," She began as if she had missed the whole thing except one of the topics mentioned. "You felt a little... Home-sick?"

"...Just a little. Amongst other things. Ah, my feelings are just one big mess at the moment. Like a bag in a gale, I'm everywhere!" He cried and Iris giggled at his metaphor. Though they were (to her) childish, they made him who he was and she liked him for that. Liked him for his courage. His courage in which he wasn't afraid to show who he really was. She loved that and she was the same.

"Hey, look Cilan!" Iris swiftly pointed eagerly into the sky and Cilan raised a brow and then followed her informitive point upwards. What he saw suprised him with it's majestic beauty, the beauty that people, unfortunately, usually took for granted.

"It's the sunrise. I didn't realise I'd been up that long..." He trailed, though that didn't matter. He now had everything, though he felt safe to say that he felt, if only slightly, more safe with the night sky. This burst of colour, however, was amazing too and it was rare he ever got to see the sun coming up. The bright, wholesome shades of yellow, mingling peacefully with the loud pinks and oranges truly was a sight to behold. And behold it he would, with Iris right by his side.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She gushed, staring silently, anticipating something happening. What she was looking for found her: A lone cloud rolling by, probabl the first to see daylight.

"Definitely." Cilan agreed whole-heartedly, nodding so that his green flicks of hair stood proudly atop his head bobbed in agreement too.

"Cilan, can I..." She stopped and sighed, shifting her feet over each other apprehensively. "I'm cold."

Cilan, catching on, opened his arms welcomingly. "Of course you can Iris." He told her warmly, a kind smile printed on his pale face, and the moonlight beamed on his face and illuminated it to Iris, out-lining his soft features perfectly. She grinned, slightly sheepish, and then snuggled into the waiting crook of his arm, not in the slightest bit bothered that she was so close to "The Pain"

His heart beat faster in his delicate rib-cage and he could feel the blood pumping through his veins at a speed that was slightly alarming to him. He'd never understand the feeling though he felt obliged to try.

"Thank you Cilan." She smiled, nudging her head against his shoulder as some kind of loving nuzzle, like a cat would give it's owner on a morning.

"It was nothing Iris." He smiled in return, closing his arm slightly tighter around her, allowing her to place a hand to his chest; he constantly had to remind himself that it was only for support, and it saddened him slightly.

Together, they watched the sunlight begining to pour in between the cracks of the earth and stream onto the ground below. It wouldn't be long before the trio would be getting up soon - well, at least before _Ash _was getting up but the other two were impecabley fine with waiting. The others company was enough to satisfy them until then, though Cilan, though he felt slightly mean to say so, would choose Iris' company over Ash's any day.

As the day brightened, so did Iris' smile and she clung on tighter to her green haired companion, feeling the warmth course through her body like a fire's generous heat.

"Thanks for watching the sunrise with me Cilan." Iris mumbled, before getting to her knee's and placing both of her hands on both of his shoulders. He raised a brow in slight question, though he didn't stop her.

Softly, she pressed her lips to his in a gentle, loving kiss, leaving Cilan to blink with wide eyes. He couldn't just push her away... Could he? No, his will wouldn't allow him to as he carefully - oh so carefully - wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him with a gentle hug, making sure to keep their mouths connected neatly. Moving in sync, he only went as fast as she was comfortable with though she was getting braver by the second as she combed an idle hand through his hair, toying with the four flicks that amused her so. He casually brushed her face with his cool finger-tips and caressed her cheeks softly. Having to breathe, he pulled away from her tenderly.

"Like I said," Iris whispered with a smile. "Thanks." Then she got to her feet, performed a cat-like stretch and began to walk off, most presumabley to put her night things away and get changed. Cilan watched after her, a dopey smile on his face as he watched her adorable demeaneur walk away from him. Suddenly, something struck him.

"Iris!" He called after her and luckily, she heard him.

"Yeah Cilan?"

"What about Ash? What if he-" But he was interrupted by a grin and a finger going over her lips cheekily.

"Don't stress it Cilan," She winked, somewhat jokily. "What Ash doesn't know what kill him..."

**X x**

**Done!**

**YAY for chapter three! Sorry for any errors; I'm on that crappy laptop again in which half the keys are missing, most of them coincidentally being vowels and the letters I use the most. So, I'll try to fix them up later. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Please review! Let's keep this story going strong! :3**

**Thanks for any and all support and sorry that this story was slightly shorter than the others. ^-^;**

**~Jess~**


	4. Goodbye For Now

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that. ;)**

**So anyways, here's the next chapter to "It's Memory Time!" and the theme is actually, much like the others, rather vague. A note I should add is that it may be quite a bit shorter than all my other previous chapters but I did warn you about that at the begining. So anyway, the theme is "Wings" and I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story and it does my heart good to make you guys happy. Thanks again! :)**

**Thanks for any and all support.**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Wings - "Not only birds and angels have these things... Though it's a rather safe guess to make..."**

**X x**

Was she dreaming? She couldn't tell. The only thing she knew was that she wasn't there. Well, she was, but she wasn't and it was immensely difficult to understand, even to her own mind. She could still see Ash, Cilan and doctors. Doctors? What were they doing there?

"Iris?" She heard Ash ask, his face suprisingly upset. Why was he sad? Why was he broken? She couldn't hear a thing apart from the discreet sound of tears and quiet voices trying their best to soothe the sobs with incoherent murmurs, despite how much she wanted to. She trained her ears and listened hard but all that greeted her was the thundering haziness and that was unsettling enough. It made the grey-tinted world that much darker as nothing came back to her and she hung her head in false hope, just praying that someone would eventually hear her silent screams. Surely she could try again? Surely she would be heard this time? However, she knew this was not the case, though she didn't know _how _she knew this. She was simply aware in the back of her mind that trying to gain attention from them was futile and it was rather pretentious of her to even consider trying. She hung her head in shame, trying to comprehend something. Anything! Then, her mind buzzed in recognistion and a mocking tune began to sound in the back of her head. Was she now allowed to hear? She didn't understand.

"She can't be!" She heard Cilan and her attention jerked to him. His eyes, usually kind and happy were now filled with tears. How come she was the only one that wasn't aware of anything that was going on. Including her body; she couldn't feel a thing now that she thought about the situation properly. Was this some kind of sick joke?

"Guys?" She asked. She distinctly heard Cilan run from the room. Blindly, she bowed her head to Ash in silent recognistion, though he didn't respond, merely stared blankly at the wall though his gaze seemed to not hold the usual cluelessness she was used to seeing. Slightly frightened, she carefully followed Cilan into the hallway and realised that she was in a hospital of some sorts. Why would she be in a hospital? There were so many questions she needed answering that it was starting to make her head hurt. As she was pondering the very thought of her surroundings, she saw Cilan run to a wall and pick up what looked like a phone, tears now streaming freely down his face. It was the first time she had ever seen him cry and she disliked it strongly. Hated it with a passion. He looked so broken, like a record with no record player; completely lost without the correct source to provide for him. In this case... _Her_?

Why her?

What was going on?

Why were there so many unanswered questions buzzing through her head, other than the fact that they were unanswered? Why did these questions bother her so much as they were obviously joking around with her. Any moment now, she'd wake up and she'd see Ash and Cilan sharing a belly-laugh around the breakfast table as she sat up with dishevled pyjamas and a childish pout, though she insisted so many times she was not a child.

"Cilan?" She asked in a broken voice, begining to find the joke - or nightmare - cruel. Why was it so real? How come she felt as if she was there, though she knew she wasn't? It was only a fragment of her imaginatio and nothing more. But was emotion so real as Cilan's possibly act-able? Was this a joke? She hoped so, but the only thing she received was a mental blow in the stomach as she listened to Cilan's sobs, mingling with gentle chatter. From the other end of the phone, she could hear what she thought was two voices, seemingly trying to comfort Cilan into quietness.

"Sh-Shes..." Cilan choked out, falling into sobs against the wal, collapsing into an uncharacteristically messy heap in the middle of the hospital floor, the phone wire stretching to it's limits.

"Cilan? Cilan? She's what? Wait, don't tell me... She's g-"

"Don't say it!" Cilan snarled, making Iris blink. So unlike him. "Please don't say it." He begged, falling quiet once more as he sobbed. "It hurts too much. Oh Iris..." He cried, ignoring the sympathetic glances coming from passing patients and their families. He didn't want their pity and he didn't want their hard feelings. He simply wanted his normality. His partner. His favourite and only wild-child. Why was the world so cruel?

"W-We're so sorry Cilan. Truly, we are." She heard the quiet voices on the other ened of the phone. She realised now that she was talking to his brothers. But... He only called them in times of emergency, excluding the times that he would call them simply to check on them, which was unfortunately not all that often due to lack of video phone or ways of posting letters. Normally, he called them or wrote to them when he needed comfort or answers, or was feeling unsure and doubting his capabilites. So why now?

She then turned pale. She was... What? What was the brother about to say?

"So am I." Cilan hiccuped through his words, choking on his sobs and cries. "I have to go..." He managed to stand up, though he was swaying rather violently. He began walking in the direction of the room he had just come from, leaving the phone on the floor as he walked in an apparent trance, his eyes glazed over with shining raw emotion she simply couldn't relate to. The pain in her heart as she saw his unreadable, pale face was unbearable.

"Cilan...?" The voice on the other end cried. Another one seemed to butt in, more desperate and urgent. "Cilan?"

But he wasn't there. Much like her. She suddenly felt a realistaion sweep over her and that was that she hadn't properly scanned her surroundings back in the other room, which appeared to be a ward as she now took notice of the large sticker on the wall saying "Ward 16D". Why was she in a ward? She suddenly fell pale. Oh no...

Everything rushed back to her. Absolutely everything.

_"Iris please!" Cilan cried, eyebrows raised in what looked like fear. "It's too dangerous!"_

_"D'aww come on." She laughed, waving him off. "It's nice up here! C'mon Cilan! Oh and don't you start too Ash! C'mon!" Iris called to her two friends, ushering with her hand in the direction of the cave mouth. They didn't want to go - Probably because they were afraid of the dark! She snickered in spite of her previous thought, chucking as she imagined the pair of them crying, holding each other close as they sobbed and screamed, just like babies. That was most likely it._

_"Iris. It doesn't look safe." Ash commented, though he proceeded to climb up the rocks anyway, arriving at the top beside her. Now that left Cilan, who was trembling near the half way mark._

_"Come on Cilan!" She huffed. "Don't be such a pain!" She teased and he let out a "hmph!" before he defiantly climbed another rock, though his face quickly turned back to an expression of uncertainty. Suddenly, a rumble sounded in the distance and Cilan's eyes widened a fraction._

_"Please you two! Come down!" He cried, running back down the rocks he had tried so hard to climb before. All of his efforts no longer mattered as he heard a much deeper rumble that made even the trees quiver with fright. Ash saw the seriousness cross his travelling partners face and slowly, carefully started to decend from his perch._

_"Come on Iris. It's just you now!" Ash called up to her, but all she did was roll her eyes and pout._

_"Honestly you two! You're such little kids!" She yelled to them and Cilan looked offended - not alot, but as if seeming to miss something. And Iris knew what it was. "Well, you're a pain. You're older than me so I can't really..." She trailed, feeling slightly dense as a flicker of a triumphant smile gaced Cilan's face before it transformed into a look of pure horror once more._

_"Iris! Move!" Was the last thing she heard before her world turned black..._

"Unfortunately," The doctor continued in a state of grievence. "She couldn't pull through. The boulder had left her brain permanently impaired and eventually, she bled through. She also suffered internal bleeding in her stomach and legs, though the brain damage was the thing that caused her death. We're... So sorry." He explained, trying to be gentle. Cilan looked up and nodded, though a look of rage flashed through his eyes that would've made itself heard had a nurse and Ash not placed a careful hand to each of his shoulders.

"I should've been quicker. If I'd have got her down in time..." He whispered, his face turning pained once more. His cheeks were tear stained and the unnatural brightness of the ward did little to help his truly awful appearence. He looked drained of life and excitement alike and she hated it. He wasn't the carefree Connoissuer she had once known but a ghost of his inner self. And it killed her to see him in such pain because of _her_. If she'd have listened, oh if only she'd have listened. Too late to do anything the doctors and nurses ushered Ash out of the room and the began to file out, leaving Cilan alone, who seemed to refuse to leave her, dead or alive.

"Iris," He began through tears. She wandered around the bed and caught sight of her crushed demeaneur, battered and brusied, crushed beyond repair. _Way _beyond repair.

"Is that me...?" She dared to ask, though she knew nobody would reply. She understood now. She was alone and through her own fault too. She sat beside him, though she knew he couldn't see her and it hurt to know that. The fact that she could never even try to meet those beautiful eyes ever again pained her endlessly as a few of her own lone tears dribbled lazily down her pale cheeks.

"Iris, I'm so sorry..." He began, holding onto her bodies cold hand. She knew it would be cold for she knew too much about medicines and doctors applications _not _to know. Plus, her elder had taught her that and it was one of the first facts she had learnt. Such a happy time was that and even the raps on her wrist were appreciated as at least, back then, she could feel something. Something real, besides the ever-swelling urge to cry. "I just want you to know that, I'll forever miss you. You taught me so much. How to let go and "cut loose" as you liked to call it." He choked out a slight laugh.

_"As I __like__ to call it." She silently corrected._

"And some things about medicines too. Remember the grinding technique you showed me? Around four moths ago? I still use it. I always will, I swear..." He quietly promised as he stood up slowly, and stroked the deceased body's face, trailing his finger lazily down her face, stopping briefly at her chin before he carefully stroked her neck. She only wished that she could feel the soft warmth of his fingertips as he did so instead of having to watch him do it. It was most painful, for him and for her both. He was so obviously lost, but then again, so was she. Still, his life could be made easier with time and she'd do whatever she could in order to do so. She would try her best to leave messages for people who knew him, basically giving them instructions on what to tell him and what to say that was directly from her. She would do that for him, because they were friends. Very good friends and she had left without even saying goodbye - It was the least she could do for him. Afterall, she didn't want depression and fatigue to take over his life if there was something that could be physically _done _about his life. For her, it was too late and it would be difficult to manage, but she would. She always knew the spirits would pull through for her as she had believed in them with upmost faith and now she had been rewarded, though she was still having trouble seeing the "reward" in this whole spirit charade. She never thought it would be difficult to be one; she just knew that they existed.

"Iris, I'm sorry." Cilan continued, his voice continuously cracking with broken sorrow. "I-I love you. Even though you can't hear me. I really do. I love you Iris..." He whispered softly, his eyes pricking with more tears, though they refused to fall from the safety of his eyelids. He wouldn't digrace her by crying right in front of her. No, he wouldn't. "I should've said something sooner. But I'm saying it now. I've _always _loved you. And I always will. And... I have the strangest feeling that... I'll see you again. Goodbye Iris," He murmured to her unresponsive corpse, his tears still fresh with tears, though, as said before, they refused to fall. Not the same as hers as she cried herself dry.

"Please Cilan! Don't leave me here!" She screamed, though she knew it was useless. He couldn't hear her afterall.

"Goodbye." He stated at the door frame, sniffling and adjusting his bowtie. "For now." He added with a slight smile, though water was now running down his face like a makeshift waterfall. Iris felt the pain in her chest but she swallowed her tears with a sturdy gulp. She _would _help him pull through. That much, as she said before, she owed him. She simply had to, for the sake of _his _welfare.

"Goodbye Cilan. I'll see you again. Very soon." Iris promised, though he was far away from her now. "I love you too. Ad one way or aother, I'll make sure you know it... I promise." She nodded firmy.

She'd have to work fast. She'd have to work efficiently. She'd have to work effectively. And she didn't have much time to waste if any. She stood up and dusted off her dull leggings, the material lacking their usual colour and vibrant air, replaced by the cruel tone of indifference.

_First stop... Striaton Gym... First room to the left._

_His brothers..._

_**X x**_

_**Done! Please note that this keyboard HATES me but hopefully, for my newest addition tot his story, hopefully just before Christmas, I'll be back with the keyboard that works! But I've checked it through. So... I actually (and this is rare for me) teared up a little whilst I wrote this. I think it was quite a dark change from the usual cute romatic fluff I write and I have to say, I rather enjoyed it! :D**_

_**Reviews please! :)**_

_**Thanks for supporting me! Truly!**_


	5. Twilight Nights

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, let me start by saying that, I want you to know that I left this site for ages, I know, but NOT by choice! I moved house, and the internet was supposed to go off on Saturday so I was gonna post a note to let you know, but it got cut off early (Wednesday) and I had no idea. :( I'm SO sorry! Handcuffed should be updated too. :) If anything, blame Sky for being unprofessional and cutting it off early so that I couldn't warn you guys even if I needed to! The Locket has the same message, me thinks. Sorry for any inconvienience! :)**

**So, the chapter theme is "Twilight". NOT the vampire kind! ;)**

**Please review; I'd love to hear form you guys again! Plus, this story will be quiet short, but sweet. I hope you like it!**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Twilight - "It takes two to whisper quietly..."**

**X x**

Cilan sat silently, Iris on his lap, her head on his rigid shoulder, their pokemon resting by the fire that was round about twenty yards away form their spot. Iris had begged Cilan to go through the forest a little and venture through the wilderness, only to result in a desired spot; the forest dirt track was clad with frivolous frost, though that didn't bother the seated pair. Cilan smiled as a shooting star passed through the sky.

"Did you see that Iris?" he asked quietly, his voice soft and silky, much like the fragile atmosphere around them. Iris stirred, then looked up at him upon the sound of his waiting voice.

"Yes," she voiced tiredly, her eyes looking as if they were about to droop involutairily. She snuggled further into her boyfriend's chest and listened to his gentle heartbeat. She decided that stopping in Pinwheel Forest whilst Ash went ahead and to Castelia City, was a good idea; then she could spend valuable time with Cilan. Something she hadn't done in a while. Her mind became fuzzy as he kissed her forehead softly, a feeling of inexplicable love flowing through her system expectedly. The way he made her feel - valued and important - was definitely something she treasured and considered herself lucky for having. She only hoped it wouldn't go away.

"Cilan?" Iris voiced quietly, as if afraid the air would shatter around them if she spoke any louder. He shifted slightly, dipping his head as his back relaxed against the tree, his body now semi-laid back, his hands holding Iris close to him in the dark of night. The sky above them and the frost below them created an atmospheric value that opposed that of a twlight wonderland, the sparkling land almost speaking to them in their own silent language.

Feeling a brief breeze wash over the pair of them, Iris gripped Cilan's vest between soft brown fingers and held it close to her face, mainly to feel closer in order to fight the cold insincerity away.

"Yes?" Cilan responded finally, smiling lightly at her adorable antics.

Iris hesitated minutely. "Will you always stay with me? You'll never leave me, will you?" Cilan appeared to be startled as he caught her eye after her seemingly stunning question. Where had it come from? He couldn't possibly understand why she would have doubts. Was he not working hard enough? Personally, he felt he was, but if she wanted more, then he would try his best; that's what gentlemen did anyway: provided hospitality. But wasn't that too broad a subject to use when referring to one's girlfriend? He didn't really know, but that was ok. After all, he couldn't possibly know everything, despite him trying his best!

"Never," he responded firmly, squeezing her hand firmly. He watched her relax minutely against his black vest and shuffled, bringing her up to rest in the crook of his arm. The frost on the floor flickered in the low moonligt, creating a sound enviroment that surrounded the pair of them reliably. Iris smiled lovingly and lifted her head up to kiss Cilan softly. He responded slowly, yet surely, and placed a hand to her lower back.

"Cilan?" she asked again as she pulled away. He chuckled and she blushed at her own childish curiousness, though it couldn't be helped. She was ever so curious as far as she was concerned. It was a habit she'd had ever since she'd been brought up in the Dragon Village, courtesey of the Elders. She grinned lightly at the fond memory and then remembered what she wanted to ask.

"Hmm? What is it Iris?" Cilan questioned, combing a hand through her hair; she mumbled some incoherent words in response, stroking his chest appreciatively and nuzzling the soft skin of his neck endearingly. The willow tree that Cilan was leaned against moaned in the slow wind, carried by the helpful moonlit night. Sometimes, what people deemed boring within a couple, was actually the time that he treassured the most. This was only _one _of those magical times. The times when they were truly together as there was nothing truly massive to distract them from doing so. Simplicity was a virtue.

"Though you don't believe in the spirits," she paused, thinking about something. However, she didn't expect Cilan to interrupt, though he did so with that same charming chivalry.

"It's not that I don't believe, strictly Iris. It's that, to me, it doesn't make sense. If someone... goes on and passes away, then that's the end isn't it? That's why they go in the first place. Because it's over?"

Iris considered his well thought out point for a timeless second, deciding what to say next. Once satisfied with a remark that sounded intelligent, she began to reply, her voice soft and patient.

"Maybe, but alot of people say that when people pass on, they just start all over again. It's a chance to re-do the things that you ever did wrong and make things right." Iris answered quietly, earning a glance from Cilan, who looked contemplative for a moment.

"But surely that can't be every single time? What you're saying is that when people pass away, they come back, but if everyone did that, wouldn't the world be crammed full? It doesn't seem logical to say that the world expands as more people come in; it doesn't. It just becomes more full!" he exclaimed quietly.

"Cilan, the world is always expanding. Because people make it. For example," she paused, watching his face flicker with interest. She was glad to see that she wasn't boring him and so breathed a held back sigh of relief. "Well, Sky Arrow Bridge. That wasn't always there. You saw so yourself when we were with Gothitelle. But people built it in order to connect the places together. When places connect, people connect and so the cycle continues," she informed knowledgabley, leaving Cilan to listen. It was usually the other way around seen as though Cilanw as usually the one with the answers she wanted. To see him sat back, valuing her opinion did her heart good as it beat contentedly in his company. "Man-kind is always expanding Cilan. If what you said is true - that the world doesn't expand - then surely people would realise this and stop making children. It's simple really."

He considered this, his face looking torn between his opinion and hers. They both, now that she had explained her case, made extreme sense. He smirked and opened his eyes from his deep thought, catching her eye.

"I'll stick with my theory."

"Of course you would. Because you're stubborn. Because you're a _pain_." she pouted, though she couldn't hold back the grin as he gave her a probing look. She just found his expression adorable, even in the harsh light of the world. Though she couldn't see very well, she didn't have to, because she'd memoried his perfect face: every line, every point and every feature, remembered, down to the perfect image.

"Your insults, so trivial. What an endearingly curious flavour," Cilan taunted, watching as she narrowed her eyes competitively.

"You're just jealous 'cause my flavour is better than yours!" Iris cried childishly, though her voice was still low and restrained in the midnight air. Cilan couldn't resist laughing softly as she glared up at him. Ah, these moments when she was angry... he wouldn't have traded them in for everything he'd ever wanted. Not that that list expanded much further than Iris and a successful Connoisseuring carrer.

He chuckled a final time before he cupped her chin and grinned deviously, taking her by minute suprise.

"Indeed."

Then, he placed a soft, loving kiss to her lips, his mouth connecing with hers sweetly, yet possessively. He'd never lose her and if anyone said he would, they'd be sorry. The love he felt for her was ever so different to anything he'd ever felt in his entire life and he felt his heart beat quicken in pace as she caved and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning his affectionate kiss in the darkness. Happy and relieved, he deepened it ever so slightly, taking his time (touching Iris was _not _a speedy business) as he carefully, cautiously pulled his hands to her lower back, pushing her against him as they laid down underneath the huge willow tree.

Breaking away, she smiled hesitantly and then, seemingly remembering something.

"Cilan, do you believe in angels? That's what I wanted to ask before..." Iris admitted sheepishly upon forgetting her question due to his impulsive actions. All he had to do was smile at her and down her defences went. Though, that was fine with her.

He caught her eye, looking at her meaningfully in the low-light. She felt her breath hitch as he nodded slowly, still staring at her, undeniable love shimmering in his emerald eyes.

"...I do..."

**X x**

**Done! The story trailed a little form the theme but I still tried! This was short sweet and VERY fun tow rite. I love writing out debates for these two, expecially the more fired up ones, though a fired up one wouldn't have fit the calm atmosphere in this story so I settled for one based on true, serene views. Hope you enjoyed! :D**

**Please review! :)**

**~Jess~**


	6. To Drive Or Not To Drive

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, I've noticed the lack of Wishfulshipping on my part and decided to put a stop to it; after all, if I'm not careful, I'll lose interest all together and we wouldn't want that now, would we? :P**

**Anyways, the theme is "Traffic" and I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review! :D**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Traffic - "Traffic can be fairly compared to as "the douche bag of any street, road or highway..."**

**X x**

Tapping her fingers against the glass in irritation, Iris glared at the outside world. Being so close to fresh air yet not being able to breathe it in was torturous and she felt secluded from reality as the cars going the other way flew by. She sighed, knowing there was nothing she could do; after all, she wasn't a bus engineer - not even Cilan was - and she didn't know about electrical panels or anything along the lines of buses production.

"I'm so hungry..." she heard from behind her and felt her frustration get to her next comment. She couldn't stop herself. It was all Ash's fault that they were stuck on this tour bus anyway. He deserved every little piece of grief he got and more!

"Well, maybe you should have thought about that before you tied us to this tour bus, Ash." Iris spat back, throwing a weak poke at the glass, cursing the outside for existing temperairily.

"I didn't _tie _y-"

"It was a figure of speech!" she yelled, not caring when she gained the attention of some other restless passengers. They stared at her, and the young gentleman sat beside her urged their glances away with nervous yet somehow forceful glances at each set of eyes. They all reluctantly turned away from her. "You're just _such _a little kid..." she mumbled, not wanting to look out of the window anymore, only to see the cars on the other side of the road moving and knowing that she wouldn't be moving anywhere for the next couple of hours, whether she wanted to leave or not.

She'd never liked buses. They were stuffy and cramped and filled with nosey people who didn't know when to stop talking and take a nap. She wished she was more in touch with music sometimes, so that she could carry some sort of musical device around with her and just turn the volume up when things got stessful, but nature was the only music she truly enjoyed to listen to. It was beautiful and totally in sync with the rest of the universe, whether it was raining or the hottest day of the year or slippery with ice or even indifferent when it was Autumn and the weather couldn't quite decide whether it should be warm or cold. There was a mood and feel to every day, thanks to the inceasant yet pleasant coos of nature.

"Please calm down Iris. I understand your frustrations but you're attracting attention..." Cilan bashfully tried to explain, not getting the message when she glared at him. Sometimes, he was a real pain, an utter nuisance and a total nut-case; hard to break through, but once there, nothing but mush resided there. No, that was unfair, she thought to herself briefly. Cilan was nothing but level headed and logical. It didn't make sense to try and take that away from him, even in self description. She frowned and leaned her head against the window, muttering under her breath, words that she forgot as soon as they left her mouth, as if they mattered so little that they just... dissolved into the atmosphere.

"Sorry..." she mumbled, though she clearly wasn't; she was far too busy being angry to honestly care about what any of those jerks were thinking about her. Strangely enough, she felt a pang of something discreet when she pondered what Cilan thought of her. Why did she care? She didn't, did she? Probably because he was her friend - her dear, close friend. A lot closer than what Ash was anyway; he was just some numb-skull that she'd felt pity for and he needed someone smart and knowing to guide him around Unova. Ok, so she _had _grown on him too, but only a little. He was still _just _a kid. And, in the raven haired boy's defense, she'd disliked Cilan at the very start. Of course, as soon as she'd had chance to experience his legendary cooking skills, she could see it working out between them.

"It must be tough for you." she heard and she turned her head, her heart skipping a happy, meticulous beat when the bus wheel moved a inch forwards. They were one inch closer to getting out at least!

"Huh?" questioned Iris, the confusion settling quickly in her honey brown eyes. She turned her head and came eye to eye with Cilan, his green emerald-like eyes seeping warmth and understanding into her own curious ones. She had always liked Cilan's eyes - deep and inviting, just like him. They were full of logic, but also full of aspirations and dreams, an almost forbidden partnership. Anybody else, and Iris knew it wouldn't work. Only Cilan.

"I mean, you love the outside. You're attracted to the freedom out there. Being stuck in some place as stuffy and humid as this bus has most definitely left a sour taste in the back of your throat, hmm?" Cilan elaborated, nodding slowly. Iris considered it, before she nodded slowly.

"I hate this bus. I hate _all _vehicles. What happened to walking with the nice breeze and the fresh air, you and your pokemon side by side? And you can't get fresh fruit and berries on a vehicle, can you?" she mumbled, feeling the heat get to her agitations. She didn't expect Cilan to understand her adamant need for outside air, but it seemed he got the basic idea of her infatuation with nature. It was all so beautiful, the plants in the Summer and Spring, the bitter yet weirdly enticing snow in the Winter and the brilliant swrl of multi-colour in the Autumn; seasons, she wouldn't trade for anything, even her dream to become a Dragon Master. Because a world with one season all the time wouldn't be a world she'd want to live in, for the mystery and the innocence of change would be gone.

"I suppose it went out of style as far as the general public was concerned when trains were made and planes were formed and transport really took it's toll." muttered Cilan, sheepish as she sighed outwardly. He didn't seem all that happy about making her unhappy. "I don't think people really, truly understood where real transport could take them. You may not be able to have fresh fruit when not on the road, but you can't cross a channel or even an ocean without a ship. And you most definitely can't go from region to region purely by foot. You'd need a plane, or a boat. Transport does a lot for us Iris." Cilan smiled, reaching for his bag.

"It might do a lot for _you_ Cilan. It's ok for you. _You_ like trains and buses and transport. But I don't." she suddenly felt mean, spiteful even, though he didn't look greatly fussed. More amused than anything. Why was he amused? She wasn't sure. In response to her uncertainty, she pouted, turning her head away from the green haired Connoisseur. She briefly wondered why and how and Ash had fallen quiet so suddenly and turned to peer round her seat. He had fallen asleep, Pikachu curled up beside him.

Typical boy.

She rolled her eyes and tried her best to stay still, though it was hard in the hot air of the bus.

"Hey, at least the competition was worth going." she heard Cilan say and she nodded reluctantly. She was hesitant to admit that it was worth it, since that was almost, in it's own, contradictory to her own issue with the bus and the wait to get out. Her heart fluttered excitedly as the bus rolled down the street for a couple of solid seconds, and she was so thrilled that she didn't even care when it stopped again, for she was too busy cheering! In many ways, she was like Chili: childish and innocent, yet they both had a firm grip on what was right, wrong, and realistic. Still, Iris' talent for smiling out-shone that of any of the people he knew, or even didn't know. Her smile was contagious, joyous and truly fueled with emtion. He knew that no one could put her down when she was grinning!

Slowly, the smile stuck there, much to Cilan's delight. He held a lot of care for her; she was close to him, like one of the family, but their bond was different. He felt protective of her and disliked it when other people looked her way. She was, despite what she said, still a child, though she had a level head and naturally relaxed shoulders, which let her acomplish the hardest tasks without so much as breaking a sweat. He suddenly realised whyshe disliked being inside so much - because it made her feel heavy. The weightless aspect of freedom was what she was used to, so for that to be taken away so suddenly, especially with the feeling that she would back in the open again within a couple of hours, must have made her feel the heaviness of capitivity. Something that she was uncomfortable with as it was unfamiliar.

"Yes, it was. But Emolga _still _doesn't listen."

"But at least Axew got a fair shot at battling. His moves are getting sharper and more refined every day." Cilan assured with a genuine smile. He liked his time spent talking ad pondering things with Iris. You wouldn't guess it as first glance, but she was rather mature, particularly in her views- or _most _of them. He still found the apparent sixth sense completely beyond his comprehension!

"Yep, and Dragon Rush makes four moves. Four moves Cilan!" Iris exclaimed happily. Pansage chirruped in agreement, a large smile plastered onto his face. He watched as she pulled her fingers up to her face and began to count: "Scratch, Dragon Rage, Outrage and now Dragon Rush. Axew's finally got a full move-set!"

Axew had learnt Dragon Rush much ike Outrage: out of desperation and the need to do his trainer proud. He had managed to stumble to his feet when facing off against the extremely powerful Mandibuzz and had used whatever power he could summon to attack. Said attack had turned into a move. Dragon Rush. It had knocked out the Mandibuzz (already weak from battle, much like Axew), but it had also knocked Axew out as well. In all fairness, however, she hadn't known about the recoil damage that inflicted the pokemon when used, so perhaps that was why the battle was concluded as a tie, despite the opposition's pokemon falling first.

"And that's something to work with." added Cilan, still smiling that good natured smile of his. Iris turned her head and locked eyes with him, surprising him briefly.

"And someday, we'll take you on Cilan. And you won't have to reduce your moves power to twenty percent or anything like that, like back when you battled to give Axew some experience. No, the next time we battle, we'll beat you easily, fair and square!" she promised him, grinning, her eyes shimmering with determination and diligence, as well as faithfullness. Faith that she would fufill her promise to herself, even if to no one else. It was Cilan's turn to grin, slightly competitive as he took her hand and shook it with a firm, yet gentle hand.

"I can't wait for that day Iris." he told her sincerely, saying her name as softly as he could muster. He didn't want to seem aggressive, particularly when there were other people to judge him and he wasn't in the comfort of just his friends. That was one reason he hadn't wanted to travel alone, even when he had parted with Chili and Cress. Because the road on your own was long, hard and could get lonely. Though your pokemon partner was close to you, one couldn't help but yearn for the human contact one had been missing out on when one was out on the road alone. Plus, Ash, when he battled, had inspired him and fuelled both his motivation and his dream. His dream to become a top class Connoisseur was still in a steady motion, and he wouldn't back down.

"Me neither." he heard her voice reply to him and he smiled a smile more smirk-ish.

"Just be ready to lose." he grinned, a challenging glint in his eye. In the time that Iris had battled in the tournament, he had watched her battle technique. Though rather basic, she conveyed such power and determination in the basic moves that everyone had forgotton about, so fiercely that even he stumbled backwards sometimes. On occasion, he had to take a second to remember that that was the same girl who had asked him to train her Axew by using weak moves and less than half of their orinigal power. She was fearless, a quality he found himself liking rather than worrying about or loathing.

"No, you." she nudged him playfully, forgetting about her stress. Cilan made her happy, whereas Ash snored lazily from behind her. Except she wasn't really honestly bothered about Ash. He was ok, but she couldn't speak to him about anything and trust him with her deepest secrets or anything like that. Cilan was the only one for that job, excluding her Elders back at the village, though she felt she was more forced to talk to them back there than she was actually encouraged to talk. "Cilan, do you mind if..." she bit her lip, hesitating. She suddenly didn't want to ask. It sounded childish, and, if she was cimpletely honest with herself, a little too needy for her liking.

"Do I mind if what?" the Connoisseur prompted, smiling a soft smile as he placed his bag to the glass of the bus, trying to cushion his head from the cold, merciless pannel that was so callously called a window; he used the term _incredibely _loosely, as the thin sheet rattled and shook in the wind outside. And the breeze was only minor, and so he feared to imagine what the state would be when it was a gale!

"What I meant to ask was..." she paused again, too shy.

"Hmm?"

"C-Can I just lean my head on... your shoulder. Please?" she stuttered, blushing with embarrassment. She felt silly and idiotic and silently prayed to the spirits that no one on the bus had heard her. Thankfully, the other passengers seemed to be either listeneing to music or watching a DVD on a contraption, or sleeping. That was all she wanted to do: sleep.

"Of c-"

"It's what I used to do back at home, see. It's completely normal where I come from to ask your neighbour if-" she babbled, trying to clear herself up, unintentionally making herself look even sillier (in her own mind of course). To Cilan, however, it was rather endearing; the way she was trying to cover her tracks just made her reveal herself and her intentions much more clearly as she rambled. Feeling pity for her rambling, he gently placed a finger over her lips. As predicted, she stopped talking, his ultimate goal, before he nodded slowly. He was secretly delighted to see a blush on her face, though he pushed his adoration to the side as he formed his next sentence:

"Of course you can lean on my shoulder. I don't mind!" he assured her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, apparently doubtful. He sighed lightly, not irritated, but wishing she was slightly less careful when around him. What did she have to be cautious of when she was with him, Cilan the Connoisseur, no less?

He nodded once more. "Of course you can." he repeated, using his head to beckon her towards his free digit. Slowly, she complied, easing her head atop his (surprisingly to her!) broad, firm shoulder. She instantly felt relieved. Cilan wasn't one of those guys who was full of tension at the thought of a _girl_ asking to lay on him. It wasn't even as if she'd asked that anyway. She'd simply asked to lend his shoulderso that she could nap, but it was stilla refreshing change to feel something beneath her that didn't feel as if it was radiating with lust and perverse thoughts. She instantly felt safer.

"...Thank you Cilan." Iris murmured, feeling the drowziness of sleep begin to settle. Due to her hair being pressed against the back of her seat, Axew had to reside in one of her poofy pig-tails, rather than the large clump at the back for the night. It made her head tilt precariously, but once she managed to balance Axew's little weight with the force she was putting on Cilan's shoulder, she was rather content with where she was and who she was with. Ash was lucky: he was sitting on a his own seat with no one beside him, so he _could _kick his feet out and move a little. No, in fact she found heself thinking that _she _was lucky. After all, Ash didn't get to lean on Cilan and snuggle up with his partner now, did he? She snickered at the thought.

"No problem." was the last thing she heard before she distinctively felt the bus begin to travel, slowly yet surely down the road. In about five minutes - ten minutes maximum - they'd be back on the road, making their way back to Driftveil City. Only now, she didn't care how long it took.

Because Cilan's arm was no pillow, but it was definitely enough to keep her sane...

**X x**

**Done! I'm not sure how I feel abou this one. The reason that not much happened was because it was a little bit of an iffy topic. I mean "Traffic"... What comes to YOUR mind when you think Traffic? And somehow, I didn't think Cilan as a lolly-pop man would do anything good to his already over-sparkly image... ^^;**

**Oh well, sentimental, good natured chappies for the win! In this one, they're more friends (crushing on each other at the absolute most!) than they are romantically involved. Still, it's still Wishfulshipping, right? I fail... x(**

**Still, please review! :D**

**~Jess~**


	7. Blushing In The Cold

**Hi guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, I'm here with the next chapter of "It's Memory Time" and the next theme is rather vague so... It's got potential to be either really good or really bad... So, here I go ,I suppose. May I say that I have no idea how this is gonna end? Haha, either way, let's be brave eh? I'll write this and you can read this! xD**

**So - Oh and I'd love to say a huge thank you for all the lovely reviews! I don't think I've recevied a single bad review yet and I'm ever so proud of myself! But I'm thankful for you too and yeah, thanks! - review please? :)**

**Thanks for so much support and such! Means alot to me! ^-^**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Traditional - "Even the silliest of traditions should be followed out of respect for others. If you don't have said respect, don't make it a necessity to show it..."**

**X x**

"Ash, why did you wanna come here anyway?" Iris exclaimed over the screaming fans. Apparently, Pokemon Racing was popular in Nimbasa City.

"Look Iris, there's so many new pokemon here. Of course I'm gonna wanna come here!" Ash stated, shrugging nonchalently. Even Pikachu was struggling to cope with the noise; his ears were twitching precariously atop his fuzzy yellow head and his mouth was curved into an unusual frown. It looked strange to Iris as she was used to seeing the permenant smile carved into the little rodents face. Meanwhile, Axew had long-ago buried himself deep within her tresses. Cilan, the usually calm Connoisseur, was sitting there, tight lipped and frustrated. He probably wasn't used to all the noise. As the cheering began to die down as the lights flickered off, Iris grew questionable.

"What's going on?" she asked, uncertain and unbalanced as her ears pricked at the tension in the air; it was all so new to her: being compressed within a tight space, amongst people she didn't know - _alot _of people she didn't know - squashed up against her friend Cilan, whilst wondering what on earth was going on. Throughout all of this, she only managed to squeak in surprise when the lights flickered out all together, before a single row of spotlights lined up at what appeared to be a line of gates. Gates that were holding something behind them, and not knowing what was behind them was definitely something that made Iris nervous. While Ash stood there in obvious anticipation, his face carved into a characteristic grin, Iris peered to Cilan for support; he now just looked displeased all together. Why did he seem so concerned? Why wasn't he his usual bubbly self? Wasn't he supposed to into one of his modes and make her crazy like he always did? Why the sudden change in behaviour? And why on earth did she care so much? She should be _glad _that he wasn't carrying on with his wackiness. But somehow, she didn't feel as satisfied as usual, her wit being wasted on the air she breathed out as she thought about whether she should say something to him or not.

In the sudden streak of light, some unidentifiable figures emerged, their tails poised high, their what-appeared-to-be noses pointed sharply forwards, their legs bent gracefully. They appeared to be some kind of Pokemon. Iris noticed Cilan suddenly sit forward with interest and then looked back to Ash, his face etched into a face of pure delight at the thought of seeing new Pokemon, before sighing and turning back to the Connoisseur. His eyes were now bright, as if he had uncovered some illegal mystery of some sorts.

"Why so happy Cilan?" she asked as she scooched closer to him, feeling more comfortable nearer to him than neaere to an over-enthusiastic Ash who was fist bumping with other trainers and discussing which of the Pokemon were going to win and how with another trainer near by, as if he knew what they were. As if a kid could know what they were if she didn't! But what if... what if they weren't native to Unova? What if Ash actually had encountered this type of Pokemon already? He seemed to look knowledgable enough as he stared down at them with expectant eyes. She distinctly heard someone from the middle of the supposed track speaking, but chose to tune him out as she began to try and focus on what Cilan was saying.

He paused his looking to glance at her, before he turned back to them once more. "They're not from here. A new type of Pokemon! What a refreshing flavour!" he cooed in his famous "annoying" tone, the excitement raidating from him in powerful wave-loads. Iris, feeling slightly uncomfortable with his sudden burst of enthusiasm simply sat still and sweat dropped, not knowing what to make of the situation. If Cilan didn't know what Pokemon they were, then there was definitely something missing! Cilan knew everything - or so it seemed! - for goodness sakes! So why was he so excited? Because it was new, that's why.

"The annual race is about to begin. Good luck to those who have placed bets! Now, we will begin the race!" Iris heard from the woman in the middle who appeared to be hosting the event. Suddenly, Iris felt a chill. A chill that she only got around something she disliked. That unpleasant crawl of her skin and the way her hair stood to attention on the back of her neck only resulted in a fresh rush of nervousness as she fondled with the hem of her shirt, apparently not knowing what to do with herself. Cilan seemed to notice her incessant fiddling and turned to her, curious.

"What's wrong, Iris? This event is supposed to be exicting! It's where people bet money on the Pokemon they think is going to win and compare choices. Also, if the Pokemon they bet on wins the race, the amount they placed as a bet gets tripled! Some have made millions by just getting lucky on this attraction!" Cilan explained, so obviously excited; it didn't stop her from being uneasy, though her interest had certainly peaked, if only for a brief moment whilst he was talking. Money was gained here? From shameless _gambling_? She supposed it was luck, though she couldn't exactly bring herself to agree with the moral side of it; she came from a place that was strictly against easing your way through life. She had been specifically taught that you had to work in life in order to get anywhere and so felt briefly insulted by those who had simply gotten lucky and had won their winnings through some mindless betting! A five year old could've done it, had they been lucky enough!

She sighed outwardly. He was such a pain, being so nice to her; it made it hard for her to forget that she didn't have a crush on him, no matter how many times she told herself. Well, not so much a crush, moreso a slight infatuation. She didn't particularly want to be involved with someone like that. Not yet. But Cilan always made her feel tingley and strange inside with his kind hearted smile and his cute hand gestures. And by cute, of course she meant pain-like...

"...Nothing..." she stated in a small voice, a mix of curiosity and slight apprehension fluttering wildly through her eyes. Cilan turned fully towards her and raised an eyebrow , apparently skeptical. Pansage cooed from his shoulder, but the Connoisseur just shushed him, apparently not interested for the meantime. Iris had captured his attention; why did she seem frightened? Even if only slight, he could feel the fear radiating from her body in small little waves. "Cilan? You didn't bet anything did you?"

He seemed shocked for a moment before he recovered with a smile. "No. Not this time." he gave her a jokey wink and she found herself smiling slightly, despite him being a pain once more.

A gun shot was suddenly fired into the air, apparently for attention. The audience shushed for a tense second, before yelling overtook the entire enclosed space. Iris, not used to such loudness, covered her ears and sat tensely; still, this did nothing. She could hear the whistles from the crowd, the shouting and screaming from the back. And then she noticed the Pokemon that ran out. Immediately, she began shivering, hugging herself tightly, appearing to be experiencing some form of mental pain as Cilan turned towards her, suddenly concerned; Ash was too absorbed in the supposed sport to even look her way and continued to cheer with that same blind, childish ignorance, though Pikachu looked curious for a second.

"Iris?" she heard from beside her, and she slowly eased her eyes open, frightened. "What's wrong? I thought you liked to see new Pokemon?" quizzed the young man beside her, confusion etched into his face like stone. Iris turned to him, her honey brown eyes locking with his instantly, before she blushed and let go of her pride, flinging herself at him.

"C-Cold..." she muttered into the supposed safety of his vest, clinging to the fabric tightly, not seeming as if she was letting go anytime soon. Cilan blinked, nieve as a child, before he smiled softly. So _this _was what had been bugging her. He turned to watch the Pokemon who were hurtling around the track with interest, his eyes scanning them for information. Ice types. He was definitely sure about that. Their lean blue bodies, a blur as they ran laps around the track, the cold - colder than an average draft - breeze they left behind and the glistening attacks that left their mouth as they tried to slow their opponents down. Apparently, this was allowed in Pokemon sport, though Iris, nor Cilan could quite fathom it; this sport wasn't even from their region anyway, but from Sinnoh, which probably explained the newly imported Pokemon as well. Cilan rose an eyebrow and turned to Ash, all the while being careful not to stir Iris too much, her hands still attached firmly to his body.

"Ash?" he forced himself to shout above the crowd and he successfully grabbed the boy's attention. Raven black hair reluctantly turned so that he faced Cilan, his eyes impatient, though he was trying hard not to show it. However, Cilan was too smart for that. That, and he had a brother who was the same, though not so good at hiding it.

"Yeah? What is it Cilan?" he asked, his voice only just audioble above the enthusiastic screaming and cheering, his thick black eyebrows raised high in question. Cilan frowned slightly, seeming slightly startled that Iris' friend seemed not to have notice the state she was in, before he responded:

"What Pokemon are they? Do you know?" At the Connoisseur's words, Ash's face lit up conspicuously. Cilan, briefly worried, began to sweat drop ever so slightly at the ten year old's sudden enthusiasm.

"Sure!" Ash puffed out his chest proudly, probably on the impression that he knew something that his older travelling partner didn't. "They're called Glaceon. They evolve from an Eevee, which is a Pokemon that's native to pretty much everywhere that I've travelled. Except from here. They're one of the seven forms they can evolve into - Glaceon is the ice type evolution." Ash answered, while Cilan's face lit up with interest. A Pokemon that could evolve _seven _different ways? Amazing! But then he remembered his main objective and bashfully looked down at the girl who was practically laid in his lap as her eyes squeeze tightly shut, her hands following suit obediently, but to his black vest. He could feel her shivering. All this over a small ice type had him thinking how she would react if she ever came face to face with something bigger, like a Beartic. Or a Cryogonal.

"C-Cilan? What are those th-things?" she stuttered, unable to stop herself from looking scared; not that she could exactly deny it now as she clenched him tightly, feeling indefinite heat rise to his cheeks. Pansage patted her head comfortingly; she couldn't help but flinch at the unexpected contact, but quickly relaxed when she saw all seven of the ice types still running laps on the track below her. She was quite a ways off from them, yet it felt she was closer, like stood between two of them and they were circling her, preying on her fear and watching her ever movement. She didn't like ice types, and not just because they made Dragon types look weak.

"New Pokemon. Glaceon. Such a sweet taste on the tip opf your tongue! Iris, these beautiful Pokemon are not to be feared; their aroma is pleasant and friendly, like newly cut grass in the spring." he stated, majestic as usual. Glad to see his bubbly self was returning slowly, she smiled lightly, but then shrieked (earning a couple of stray glances as she did so) as she saw a Glaceon fly from the track and towards her area in the crowd. She shivered, not being able to do anything but watch in horror as the blue Pokemon flew towards her. Cilan couldn't move, his face fixed on what was bound to happen.

And then it did.

The startled ice type Pokemon fell into her hair - scaring a sleeping Axew in the process - and started thrashing around, her hair flying and writhing as the Pokemon squirmed to break free, it's place in the race being ultimately lost. It must have been quite the attack in order for it to land up in there, but that wasn't what she thinking about; she was thinking about how fast her heart was beating, how fast her blood was rushing around her body and how hot she felt in the arms of her older traveller. The fact that she could feel so hot when she was supposed to feel cold in the presence of an ice type startled her and made her all the more warm to the touch. Cilan shrieked, unmanly and sudden, as Iris began thrashing around, her arms flying in ludicrous circles as she tried to rid herself of the stray Pokemon.

By now, the crowd were watching, a spot-light fixated on them as the host of the race had turned to look for the attacked Pokemon - most likely to check it for any major injuries. The other six Glaceon on the track slowed to a stop, their feet still for the first time in about twenty minutes. And then Ash eventually turned, noticing the race had halted, and gave his friends a curious look; to see Iris spasming and Cilan squealing and squirming was something he'd only ever seen best friends do. It was normally at a different time - somewhere not so public! - but it was happening now. And between his two travelling partners! They certainly had a strong bond!

The Glaceon fell to the floor after the imperious struggle and rolled along the rows of feet, stopping in front of Ash; curious, he picked it up, careful and gentle, and then smiled, ruffling it's fur with a gloved hand. By now, the violet haired trainer had stopped writhing and worming atop the Connoisseurs knee long enough to give Ash a desperate look:

_"Take it away from me..."_

Ash stood up, his movements slow - too slow - as if to taunt her, before he eased his way past and brought the Pokemon slowly down the steep arena stairs. Slowly, the spotlight moved from the pair of fumbling teens and to the seemingly heroic trainer who was carrying the estranged Pokemon back towards the lines of the track. Iris allowed herself to draw out a breath, though her face was still hot and her clothes felt too tight in the intense heat. Then, realising what she had done, she squirmed all over again, a visible shiver running all the way down her back while Cilan was obviously trying to find something smooth to say, his normally colourful vocabulary running dry, like an empty river bed. What was there to say?

"C-Cilan..." was all she could mutter, her dark face now scarlet and bright with embarrassment. "I-I'm _so _so-sorry." she forced herself to choke out, putting down what little was left of her pride as she apologised to him in her usual happy voice, though Iris wasn't smiling; on the contrary, she felt dejected and embarrassed, openly stupid and as if everybody was sniggering and snickering about her most recent act of fear. She couldn't understood what people found so funny about other people: fears weren't to be laughed at, not in any case. So why did they turn hysterical (and not just in her case, but seemingly anytime) whenever somebody was going through a potential breakdown? She personally didn't see anything in funny in watching somebody be terrified, but maybe that was just her and she was being cynical and perhaps a little too mature for them. After all, she wasn't a kid like they were - though she sure pictured herself as one after that display.

Cilan could only blank her out, too phased to say anything coherent. He shifted his eyes slowly to see Ash discussing something with the host of the race; she looked friendly enough, though he could tell she was upset about her race being interrupted. He could vaguely hear the murmuing amongst the crowd, but he didn't listen. He didn't _want _to listen to them. He wanted to listen to his own rpaid heartbeat. And he wanted to wonder why it was beating quite so fast. Was he suffering from a mental breakdown, or was he being over dramatic as per usual. Of course he was! Though he had never felt embarrassment quite like that before.

Except it wasn't for the one reason that people would think. It wasn't because he was showcased in such a humiliating fashion, but for something a little deeper. And he knew it was because of Iris. He just didn't know said reason and it was messing his head up vulgarly. He frowned, his forehead slightly creased, before he shook his head and slowly drifted back to the present. He hadn't even noticed that the race had began once more, though Ash was still down at the bottom of the track, watching the race up close and personal, loving every second of it. He slowly averted his eyes to look at the wild child beside him: she was blushing madly, and he himself felt a little flustered.

"A-Are you ok, Iris?" he forced out, not quite sure what to say, his voice box seemingly broken as he tried to squeeze out more words. They refused to come.

"...Yes. I'm sorry." she repeated awkwardly and the two sat in silence, the air around them eerily quiet, despite all of the loud screaming around them. Cilan was first to recover. "Iris, why are you so scared of ice types?"

She paused and then turned her head slowly to him, her eyes daringly accusing. "...Why do you care?"

"Something bad must've happened for you to be so terrified of them. If you would only open up, I'd be able to help you." Cilan smiled bashfully, trying to loosen the tension around them, succeeding as she let loose a hesitant smile. She was still weary around the dreaded ice types, but she was trying her best to blend in; to make everybody forget that it was her that had screamed and made a show about her fear. And in public too. She blushed slightly just thinking about it, but ti wasn't her fault. That, however, was a story for another time.

"Maybe someday I'll tell you." she smiled softly, shifting slightly closer as the familiar cold began to settle, the small hairs on her arms standing to attention at the thought of ice types being so close; she'd never felt it quite so bad before, but it was probably because there were more of them in an enclosed space. After all, air was definitely faster to travel when there was an enclosed space, rather than an open space. That much, she'd learnt form the Science nerd beside her. "When you tell me about Purrloin." she added playfully, still pushing herself to be sociable for the thought that it would make her forget about what had just happened. The people no longer seemed fussed and so she let a slow smirk appear on her face.

"I asked you first," he chuckled. "But I understand. Not now." he elaborated, earning a nod from beside her. For a couple of minutes, they sat in comfortable silence, just watching the Pokemon whirl around the track at top speed, their attacks clean this time as the opposing Pokemon did no more than slip across the floor when one decided a particular move (namely ice beam) could trip them up and gain them first place. Cilan watched with that same intensity as before, though his mind was trained on his feelings: how had he felt exactly when... _that _had happened? No, he didn't want to think about it. Not now. He wanted to watch what was left of the race. And then a tug on his sleeve distracted him from the action.

"Tell me Cilan..." Iris suddenly smirked, the movement shocking to the Connoisseur as she leaned ehr head slightly closer, as if to make a point. Pansage shifted away nervously, feeling the brief confrontation settle between the two trainers. Cilan raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

"Yes...Iris?" he voiced, uncharacteristically timid. Iris only smirked wider.

"...Do Purrloin make you squeal like that?"

**X x**

**Done! Sorry it's lame. I wrote this on my new computer, so I'm still adjusting to the keyboard; so that means sorry about errors~ I'll try my ebst to find time to go back and fix them whenever - if ever - I have time to. Ladies and Gentlemen, that was "Tradition". Now I've got this bitch of a topic out of the way! *Does spazzy dance***

**Anyways, PLEASE review! I'd love to hear from you again! ^-^ And if you have any requests, PLEASE don't be hesitant to ask; this is a themes challenge, but if I find a theme in which can suit your request, I MAY be able to squeeze a few in. So please, if you have a request, SUGGEST it! ^-^**

**Chili Chicco Sanyo Girl, AKA: ~Jesspikapal~**


	8. Starry Nights

**Hey guys, it's me, Chili Chicco Sanyo Girl, but you probably already knew that! Yeah, I changed my name, in case - though it is fairly impossible, I guess - you didn't notice already. But if you prefer, you can still call me, Jesspikapal - I don't mind. ^-^**

**So anyways, today marks the start of a fresh begining for my fanfictions as I now have a new computer - with a rather hard-to-type-with keyboard, so sorry in advance for any errors! - and so I'm going to kick it off by saying that this idea was requested by "Poke_Maniac" up on the Serebii Forums. I only looesly related it because my inspiration for this pairing is going a little dry, which scares me... O.O**

**Yeah, I'm gonna do something a little different - whenever nobody does so, I'll go back to my list and simply update from there! - and that is that, if you have anything that you would like to see me write out, leave it in your review (if you choose to review at all...) and I'll eventually, depending on the theme and how keen I am to write it out, write it as a request for you. I'll say "suggest" as a better word though, because I always get stressed about "requests" because I feel I'll fail at capturing exactly what they want... so yeah, if you have anything at all that could come under the title of "Suggestion", give it to me and I'll try and write it out. ^-^**

**So, please review! With your suggestions, maybe? :P**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Under The Sky - So many things can be told by staring at the sky - how big the world is compared to us in reality, or how many stars there actually are in the sky. But one thing it can't tell you is how comfortable I am with **_**you **_**this very second..."**

**X x**

Skidding to halt, her shoes digging into the grassy earth that lay beneath her feet solemly, Iris peered around at her surroundings. The trees, the melancholy breeze and the dark night sky were all in check, though where was he? Cilan had promised her after she had complained about having no time with him as he was always fussing about Ash's Gym Battles that he would watch the stars with her. And why had she agreed anyway? Because, as much as she didn't want to submit to his dork-like ways and his irritating yet charming knowledge, she knew that she liked him, perhaps a little more than she should. The fact that he had even agreed to spend time with someon like her still surpised her to that very moment as she sat down quietly on the grass and waited. He wouldn't lie to her would he? No, this was Cilan she was talking about, not Georgia, her enemy of all enemies.

"Hurry up, you pain..." she muttered to herself, tracing her fingers in the dirt. Axew, curious as always, popped out of her hair to see her looking so gloomy and empty eyed, before he slipped from his hiding place and onto her lap, nuzzling her arm affectionately. She raised her eyes and then smiled a saddened smile, before she petted her beloved partner; he was still little, a baby even, yet he had put so many other Pokemon to shame in the name of battling. He was still a learner, yet he had readily shown others what he himself had learnt and he was still young, yet he carried the wisdom of a natural battler. Before, things were different, granted - so different, she even had to call on her Connoisseur friend to help her out! But things had changed now and he was stronger and much more striking when he was charging up an attack than what he had once been.

Then suddenly:

"Iris."

She turned her head to lay her eyes on him and let out a smile, unable to stop herself. Beckoning him closer, he slowly complied and pulled something from behind his back: a blanket of some sorts. Iris raised her eyebrows, watching as he unfolded said blanket and then wafted it, spreading it to it's full length, before he laid it gingerly to the floor and casually sat down on it. Realising in that moment as he lowered himself to the floor, she could only roll her eyes. That was so Cilan, scared of looking even the slightest bit unpresentable - how pain-like of him, though she honestly didn't expect anything else from him these days. She called him a pain on a daily basis, true, but only these past couple of weeks had it started meaning something more than what she was saying - the undertone was almost poisionous to her, hiding her admirations to a "T". She wouldn't let him figure out in a heartbeat, but she would give him clues as to how she honestly felt - whether it was infautation or something a little more - and if he couldn't figure them out, then that just proved (though she secretly thought she was being harsh) that he wasn't really worth any of her personal time. She hated to think this way sometimes, but her own protection came before anybody elses.

"You came." was all Iris said as she pulled her knees to her chest and watched the sky sparkle back at her, the light - unbeknownst to her - reflecting from her honey brown eyes. She saw from her side vision that Cilan nodded eagerly, his thoughts clear and his emotions solid as he did so. That was a plus for him, though he didn't know it; if he wanted to spend time with her, he was going to get more from her as opposed to someone who wasn't particularly fussed.

"Of course I did. A promise is a promise." Cilan replied, smiling a Cilan-like smile as he patted the floor beside him, motioning her over with his eyes. She hesitated briefly and decided that she would stay where she was. "Come and sit with me, Iris." he suddenly ordered, though it was still reserved and held back, polite as per usual. His Pansage hopped from his shoulder (she hadn't noticed the Pokemon until then) and onto the floor beside his green haired trainer, grinning a dopey grin at her and beckoning her also with fat chubby paws, looking scarily alike to the Connoisseur beside him. Finally, she caved and crawled over, weakened by their enthusiasm and their charm, Cilan's eyes still bright with life and excitement. Arriving beside him, she pulled her knees to her chest once more and looked up.

"It's beautiful tonight, isn't it Cilan?" Iris questioned lightly, not wanting to destroy the peaceful atmosphere with too much noise or activity. If she listened closely - which she did - she could hear the nature around her, the very area sprouting with life and hapiness. The trees whistled a melancholy tune. Cilan nodded distantly, seemingly entwined in the soft air around him; he looked at so much peace that Iris doubted he would want to be disturbed. Still, she shuffled slightly closer as an unexpected breeze blew by and made her leg prickle with cold.

"Cilan?"

"Yes, Iris?"

"...Did you only come because it was a promise?" Iris whispered, the thought striking her alot harder than she thought it would once the words had left her mouth. Cilan's head slowly turned to her, his eyes surprisingly shocked, as Iris began to feel more and more self concious. "I-I mean... would you have come otherwise? Or was it merely because I asked?"

"I suppose the fact that you asked me brought me out here," he took a breath, unsure of what else to say; why did she seem so fussed about it? He was happy, she was happy, their Pokemon were happy playing on the grass a little ways off and the stars truly _were _beautiful tonight. Why did she sound so unsure about spending a little time with him? "But it doesn't mean I'd never spend any time with you, Iris. It just means that I probably wouldn't have thought of it tonight..." he explained, his tone soft and patient, catching Iris by surprise. Without another word, she smiled, her lips forming a soft, curvy line. Before anything else, she frowned again and paused, her breath on edge as she debated whether to speak once more.

"Well... when would you think to ask me, Cilan?"

His attention was on her now, well and truly as he turned his body, his face clearly adding two and two together. "...Do you feel I've not been spending any time with you Iris?" he asked, his voice soft, his face soft, everything soft. She didn't know quite whether to trust it - she knew about boys' pride and calm facades and such - but he looked so convincing - how could she possibly think he was lying in the first place? It was Cilan, not some kid. Like Ash! She was being silly - heck, she was being a kid herself!

"Well... you just seem so interested in what Ash is doing. It kinda feels like you want to know more about him, but you don't seem to feel the same about me." Iris muttered, not allowing her voice to go any louder for fear of being yelled at, or taken by surprise. She knew Cilan was soft, but he was not a push-over and he wouldn't stand for things that were wrong. So what if he saw her accusations as wrong? Would he get angry with her? Or would he contiue to be patient? She knew she couldn't ask that of him forever, but she much prefered his patient side - much more friendly and trustworthy. He tended to be a little like Ash when he was mad: rash and stupid. He made choices out of the blue and they were hardly ever thought over, yet they always seemed to work. He seemed a little too perfect to be true, but it was Cilan.

"Iris, it's not that way at all," he stated, though his voice was slightly firmer; whether it was with assurance, or anger, Iris couldn't exactly place. She surely hoped it was the first one, but who was she to assume it was certain? A kid, that's who. "I'm very interested in you. Truth is, I didn't approach you the same way as I approached Ash because you've always seemed one of those people who will tell the people she wants to in her own time, because she trusts them, not because she wants attention. Ash is different - he's openly passionate about what he does. You, Iris, you're as secretive as that hidden sugar in a supposedly sugar-free cake. You like to keep yourself to yourself." Cilan finished, his tone having grown soft once more. Iris blinked, not sure what to make of his statement. He seemed genuine... but was this reason enough?

"So-"

"I was just waiting for you to come clean. To discover that I was a person you could trust with anything." he interrupted her, seemingly aware of what he was going to say to her all along. Iris blinked again, once again swept away by his kindness and his reassurance. Coyly, she shuffled slightly closer - she was being risky now, she knew so - and brushed her bare leg against his pyjama covered one, smiling at him softly. He returned it, and tenderly took her hand, making her blush slightly.

"C-Cilan...?" she stuttered in nothing more than a shy whisper. Very out of her character, but what else was she to do when the one she cared alot about had taken her hand? And in such a gentle manner too!

"Just know, Iris: I'm somebody you can trust with anything. Secrets, dreams, even just things on your mind. I'm not one to judge you..." Cilan whispered in reply, his voice suave in the low moonlight. She nodded softly, her fish-shaped pigtails bobbing playfully as she did; the stars glittered brightly above them and they both spared a glance upwards, watcing them for a timeless secondCilan smiled in return, certain she had his message and patted her head in what she deemed a fatherly manner - not exactly what she'd been hoping for after his kind display of affection whilst holding her hand, but it was better than nothing.

He carefully adjusted himself onto his knees and stroked her face with a soft finger, making her do a double take with her eyes between his handsome face and the grass beneath her. Allowing her to blush under his fingers, Cilan grinned, tilting his head slightly, before he leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead. Having closed her eyes, Iris opened them softly and exhaled heftily, unaware she'd been holding her breath to begin with.

"Goodnight Iris." he smiled, standing up neatly as he tugged on his pyjama shirt. The vacant warmth on Iris' leg slowly disappeared as Cilan walked away from her and into the night air, back to the camp in which she could see the tiny flicker of a camp fire; Ash probably was eating supper. No change there! Slowly, smoothly, she smiled lightly and fingered the blanket he'd laid out for them beforehand contemplatively. She sighed, and muttered after him:

"Goodnight, Cilan..."

**X x**

**Is so crappy! *DIES***

**Seriously, you don't have to review this one if you don't want. Is terrible... ;A;**

**~Chili Chicco Sanyo Girl~**


	9. The Ways of the Rain

**Hey guys, it's me, Chili Chicco Sanyo Girl, but you probably already knew that – I'm gonna change my name back, me thinks; it's a bit of a mouthful, even for the smartest guy! XD**

**And I have a little drabble here; I can't tell you NOW whether it will be part of It's Memory Time, or not, but we;ll say that hey, at least I'm updating! ;D**

**So, without further ado, here's "Rainfall". I hope you enjoy! ^-^**

**~Jesspikapal~**

**X x**

**Rainfall - "It's like fire – arsonists get a pleasure from the flames, but they can harm them; rain is dangerous in it's own way, but also intriguing. However, one main difference is this: people who appreciate the natural things don't have a name... they're just beautiful..."**

**X x**

Sheets of miserable rain clattered on the grassy earth, around Iris' feet as she wandered onwards. She really wished she had taken Cilan's advice and brought some kind of protection with her;instead, she was soaked to the skin, lonely and feeling hard done by as the rain continued mercilessly. She continued to walk regardless, trying to appear as not phased by the terrible weather, despite not being able to even see properly.

Axew popped out of her beyond damp tresses and tapped her arm quietly, rubbing his rough scales against her damp shoulder.

"Get back in there, Axew. You'll get wet..." she ordered softly, her voice quiet, but toned with strength; she wasn't one to whine, even in the worst conditions. She may feel silently sorry for herself, maybe even shed a couple of tears in her desperate times of loneliness, but never – or hardly ever – would she complain to others. She wasn't a kid. She wasn't an attention seeker. She was just an aspiring Dragon Master and she would remain quiet until she could safely say that she had achieved greatly.

Lightly, she stroked Axew and then gently pushed his head so that he went back inside her unruly sea of violet, though it was more a light shade of black now with being so wet. Wringing out her bottom clump of hair, obviously frustrated, she resigned to sitting on the driest patch of earth beneath a willow tree, the branches offering her minute protection from the heavy crash of the water around her.

"I'll catch a cold... if I go out now." she whispered to herself, taking care to not let Axew hear her, lest he get worried about her and refuse to sleep – something a young dragon like him needed, without debate. "I'll just have to explain why I was gone in the morning... it's not that far from where we decided to stop for the night anyway." she nodded firmly to herself, trying to assure her mind into a more gentle state, the abnormal silence deafening, the absence of Ash's snoring and Cilan's page turning as he read into the long hours of the night scaring her slightly into reluctant bad thoughts. She couldn't deny that she felt silly, not heeding Cilan's warning about the weather; she'd gone off to get the berries she needed for the morning regardless and swept him aside. But now the guilt was eating her, pushing her thoughts of safety aside. Why hadn't she listened to him?

Silently, she rubbed her eyes and sighed lightly, trying her best to curl up on the wet ground – at least it was dryer than outside the helpful. She'd just have to make do with what she had, and what she had wasn't much, but it was more than nothing and that she was grateful for. She listened to the smack of the rain on the soft grass and felt slightly sorry for the earth below her; what had it done to deserve such a harsh beating from the cruel vibes of nature? She supposed there was nothing she could do about it, but she still felt silently apologetic.

Suddenly, as if by magic, she heard something behind her. Holding her breath, she sat up slowly, being careful not to disturb her now sleeping Pokemon.

"H-Hello...?" she stuttered, searching her surroundings frantically for the source of the sound. She whirled around when she felt something brush her foot, but saw nothing. Her breathing picking up in frequent gasps, she staggered backwards, and tripped over an entangled branch, slippy and wet from a collaboration of water and moss. Falling on her back, she refused to cry out and satisfy whatever was there, watching her, feeding from her fear in silence, though she desperately wanted to just get up and run into the arms of her two travelling companions. Cilan being more probable than the kid – because he was a child...

Seeing nothing, she dared to relax slightly, crawling back to the trunk of the thick-barked willow tree, exhaling sharply. Feeling silly, she allowed a nervous chuckle to surpass her lips, though her heart was still racing.

And then she let loose a scream as something touched the back of her head.

"Iris?" the voice cried frantically, and before she knew it, two arms had a gentle grasp on her shoulders. Gentle or not, she fought it off, still yelling and shrieking. "Iris, it's me! Cilan!" she heard and it took a moment for her to recollect her thoughts, but she slowly stopped yelling, her shrieks drying out to shrivelled gasps as she looked into his emerald eyes, captivated by the tender gaze he was emitting. The emotions that bubbled in her stomach as she sat there, feeling his hands on her, evoking such powerful beats against her rib-cage and almost animalistic apprehension from her body... it was astounding. And it took any words she thought she was capable of saying right away from her, throwing her into the blissful reverie of confusion instead.

"I apologise for startling you. That was quite an unsavoury experience, yes?" was the next thing that tickled her ears in the quiet night. Though Cilan was speaking quietly, she could hear every syllable clearly, his voice laced with caution, his hands slowly dropping from her damp shoulders. He bent down, and confusion sparked her eyes, before she looked to the object in question. It was long, and apparently folded up; taking a closer look, she was startled when the object suddenly opened up, and she jumped back slightly.

An umbrella.

"I knew you'd be too stubborn to listen," he commented, holding the umbrella above her, a bashful smile coating his pale, moonlit face. "So I thought I'd come for you. It wouldn't have been polite of me to leave a lady out in such terrible conditions, now would it?" he winked jokily at her. She couldn't resist a slight tug of the lips as a smile slowly appeared, the expression scrawled across her soft face. Remembering her fear, she suddenly frowned indignantly.

"You couldn't have come without scaring me, could you, you pain?" she scolded, folding her arms passively as she pouted at his apparent childish tendencies. Cilan chuckled. As usual, he was too good-natured to detect any sort of sarcasm or animosity within sentences – particularly hers. It irritated her slightly that he thought she wasn't capable of making snide comments because she was too "innocent" to do so. It shouldn't have annoyed her, but she didn't like to think that he thought she was too soft to look after herself and stand up for what was right.

"I already apologised, Iris." he laughed, watching as she sat back underneath the tree, her arms now flopping vacantly by her side; he noticed her damp clothes, and frowned, not liking that she was dripping wet. Slowly, he eased his vest off with little thought and slipped it over her head gently, being careful not to scare her all over again. She opened her eyes slightly, acknowledging him politely, blushing lightly when she felt his warmth against her skin, her hands gripping to the inward material guiltily.

"...Cilan?" Iris dared to breathe, looking up at him, her eyes full this time around. He smiled softly at her and then closed his eyes peacefully.

"I will accompany you, tonight." he stated simply, sitting beside her, umbrella in hand, sheltering the pair of them selflessly. Iris peered upwards at it, before she slowly smiled and closed her eyes once more, the recess' of sleep beginning to lull her gently, the rain pattering relentlessly against the grass, yet she was dry as dry could be. And now warm as warm could be too!

Meanwhile, Cilan gazed ahead of him, staring at nothing in particular, ears trained on the rain atop his umbrella; to think a mere sheet could protect them from so much damage and discomfort. And, of course, the huge draping tree above them helped also. He watched the peaceful contentment flicker across her face as she dozed off lightly. Carefully, he eased an arm around her shoulders and pulled her tenderly so she was leaning against him, carefully propped up by his side, sharing his warmth compassionately.

"Until tomorrow, Iris..." Cilan whispered, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face, her fringe having become wet from the ravenous rainfall. "Goodnight."

And a goodnight it was...

**X x**

**Done! Cruddy as ever, but done! XD**

**Aha, feel free to comment – I love feedback and also, favourites/subscribes make my day too; next update will most definitely be for "A Centuries Worth of Memories" so, if you enjoy Strawberryshipping, keep yours eyes trained for that. Or I'll get Cilan to get you with his sparkles... :)**

**Anyways, please review! I'd love to hear from you guys again! ^-^**

**~Jesspikapal~**


	10. Blinking's All It's Good For

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**Okay, so, Wishfulshipping suddenly sprung to mind, so here we go... granted, I was listening to Phineas and Ferb when writing this so... if anything, I should've been writing Phineas and Ferb. That would've been better... but Pokemon it is. I somewhat begrudgingly post this here, and hope you fans (I totally meant of Wishfulshipping...) enjoy it to whatever degree. **

**That's all from me! Oh, and this will be short.**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Blink - "It's funny how the best of times are often gone in the blink of an eye, yet remembered for a lifetime."**

**X x**

Iris frowned. The memories had not stopped all day. Cilan was stuck in her head; his casual stance, his refined air and his eccentric personality, all drilled into the deepest cranny of her mind. But could she really complain? Could she? Or was she simply reluctant to capitulate to the thought of him existing in her mind? She wasn't sure... but one thing she did know:

He and her had the best memories possible.

Like the time she purposefully shovelled a Purrloin in Cilan's pillow on April Fools Day:

_He had complained for quite a while already about it being lumpy and "unsavoury for a fellow Connoisseur's head" and had then tossed and turned indignantly for a full ten minutes, before caving and picking the damn thing up. She could remember the surprise etched onto his pale face when his pillow twitched; he dropped it in fear._

"_Iris! Ash! My pillow! It's alive!" he screamed, before jumping to his feet and dashing behind a tree, adjusting his bow-tie habitually when he arrived behind it. He shuddered as it twitched ambiguously again, before inching towards it, spotless shoes slowly shuffling forwards and towards his beloved pillow. His slow stagger, like an endless embark, had been the tie-breaker for Iris. She had burst out laughing, the sound loud and off-key when compared to the gentle hum of nature surrounding the fellow trainers. _

_Ash simply stared ahead at the moving item, curious yet interested, that same clueless glint in his dirt-brown eyes, while Iris mooched over to the now wary Connoisseur, picking up the pillow in question and slowly, almost teasingly, beginning to unravel the material, a highly mischievous grin on her face. His face was the picture of horror as a violet ear peeped out of the cotton folds. Iris' eyes had darkened playfully at this, her body jerked forwards and towards him as she muttered:_

"_April Fools."_

_The words spoken, Cilan shrieked, fleeing from what he knew was in there. His biggest fear... the evil of all evils. Why would Iris do that to him? No! He told himself, It was simply a joke! She was playing with him – just having fun! … so why had she looked so cold? The way he saw it, there was a fine line between humour and spite and he wasn't sure where to class her actions. Hesitantly, he stopped running and regained his composure – he hadn't gone far at all, but far enough to not be able to hear the giggles of the tan-skinned female. Not hearing her laughter... was something he found very odd; he was always there to experience her moments of pure happiness... it felt weird not being there. He wasn't sure if he was glad or not... what was he supposed to feel?_

_However, the rest of that day progressed pretty normally. She had been nice and bubbly and fun as per usual, and had even taken her rightful place beside him as if nothing had happened; at first, he had frowned, thinking she had another trick up her sleeve, but slowly began to relax once he realised she was out of that frame of mind, and had been for a little while since his private mulling some yards away..._

Yeah... that'd been great. And she could _never _forget the time when he braided her hair for her in a pretty plait, her violet tresses no longer unruly and otherwise "untidy".

"_Cilan, quit it, it's annoying!" she shrieked, shuffling and refusing to cooperate with his working hands. Flowers, beads and multiple hair ties already occupied her hair (not that she wasn't used to things occupying her hair) and it was making her squirm to think that such feminine accessories lurked in her brilliant lockes._

_The young man had scoffed playfully. "You know, though I personally find your hair perfect the way it is, others feel differently. Some actually find it quite a... strange style. And "strange" usually means it has an unpleasant aroma..." he trailed, his fingers working their magic as he weaved her hair gently, one section over the other rhythmically. She had rolled her eyes at his usual metaphors, though a smile at the thought of being truly accepted by others crept onto her face craftily. _

"_All right, all right..." she pretended to surrender, her hands striking a defensive pose ahead of her chest. "I'll hang still. But tell anybody I let you do this, I'll deny it!" she joked, reaching behind her and flicking his chest playfully. He had grinned good-naturedly, nodding._

"_Deal." he then smiled more sincerely. "You can look pretty in my mind only. They'll never know." he added a little wink onto the end of his sentence to make it seem lighter. He had been so honest in that moment, he had surprised even himself. Against her better judgement, her cheeks had fuelled with the slightest patch of colour, before she nodded quickly and turned away, her hands clasped tightly together._

_She had felt so warm... so full of meaning. And it felt good. _

_Very good._

Truthfully, if she concentrated hard enough, she could still feel his spindly fingers entangled within her hair... Axew's "home" as it was. And she hadn't even tried to stop him from invading, aside from her meek attempt at the "that's irritating" façade. But she hadn't particularly wanted him to stop... so she supposed it made sense that she hadn't made more of an effort to make her performance more believable.

But those memories (amongst several more), though golden and unforgettable, were gone now. She couldn't bring that time back, nor could she rebuild it or recreate it. It saddened her to think that she could have paid better attention to detail and _really _soaked the scene in, instead of just being able to recall it when she was bored, unoccupied, or lonely. To think it had all been gone within seconds. Mere blinks in time. But perhaps that was what made the memory so beautiful... the fact that it was even traceable to begin with. It made her smile, even now as she laid in her large bed in her 'home' as The Champion.

Laid there thinking. Laid there remembering. Laid there reminiscing. Laid there wishing she could perhaps take a particular moment and just materialise it before her very eyes. Laid there missing him. Her Connoisseur. Cilan.

And blinking soundly all the while.

**X x**

**Okay, this is satisfactory for me, so deal with it. :P**

**And good that it's out of my system now... please don't ask for updates on numerous occasions; it'll probably be a very long time, if never, that I get inspiration to update this again. It's probably lucky this pitiful piece exists, actually, haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my meagre attempt at fitting back in with the Wishful-crowd. **

**Ciao!**

**~Jess~**


	11. Evil For a Day

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that. **

**So, today, I'm feeling a little disturbed with something I read and just wanted a chance to release all the pent up confusion and anger I feel towards it. I apologise for out of character Iris, as I know she is, but I quite like the idea of having her as a little girl who has seen the equivalent of a grown and frail woman. You'll see what I mean as you read – if you read. I also apologise for it being dark/morbid as well – I felt like trying something else, okay? Wishful is not always going to be happy and sweet and rainbows and ponies. Nope. Anyhow, thanks for taking the time to read this – if you did. If you didn't, and then read this and come away crying tears of "wtf, what is this?!", then don't come crying to me or leaving soppy reviews on how you hate the thought of Iris being so badly treated, blah blah blah. **

**VIOLENT TERMS, WARNING, BLAH BLAH BLARGH.**

**Despite what I just said, PLEASE leave me your thoughts! I'd be delighted to know what you think. Also, I'm thinking of starting an Ask Strawberryshipping blog soon – in the six week holidays – they may be crappy uploads as I only have a camera as a means of uploading for now, but I may or may not start. I have not fully decided yet.**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Darker Than They Think: "It's funny, y'know... you probably didn't even think about those things you said to me, and here I am, caring like no tomorrow..."**

**X x**

Countless nightmares in a row. One, two, three... I counted them. I couldn't count them on one hand, so I moved to the other and traced the palm of my hand gently, drawing tiny circles of plaintive mystery there. I didn't care. I didn't care one bit. I was just "the sweet, innocent little girl that knows no better". But I do know better – I know so better it scares me. I've seen the way that people eye each other, like they want to kill one another constantly. I'm not dumb; I know animosity when I see it. I grew up with it, and nothing escapes my eyes.

My eyes had seen more pain than anybody could ever imagine – there was limitless damage done to my innocence, even from a tiny age; the ways of my village were tough. Not as everybody perceived them to be: they would beat youngsters into tiny, bloody pulps until they begged for mercy, all with the blatantly rubbish excuse that it was teaching them the ways of life, and steal the money from the elderly as they wouldn't be able to fight back. Our "Elders", the supposed figures of respect, were deceitful, evil, cruel people, and they were not be meddled with.

As the saying goes: "Never let your fear decide your fate." I tried. I really tried. But even I was broken by the cruel ways of my village. The Dragon Village was hardly a place of memory as far as I was concerned; in fact, the only reason I still remembered it was because of the living nightmare I had found myself attached to. Oh, what I'd do to forget.

I remember my first time getting beaten: as the tough brute of a man struck his fist into my back, I showed no emotion. Not because it didn't hurt, but because I was determined not to allow him to revel in the satisfaction of having caused me undeniably incredulous pain. Not even my dark skin tone could hide the bruises that I was left with, the cuts and angry red marks on my face and arms (the only things visible to anybody just passing by) just too alarming to be ignored. They had excused it as discipline, as they did with any other child, and I simply sneered at them and told them that their ways would do nothing to break me. And so they kept me – they kept me underneath the floorboards in their basement. I remember them making me watch them torture others, and even Pokemon too. They were heartless, and I was morbidly heartbroken; if I'd have known people were so cruel, I never would have kept myself around them.

There was one little boy, naught but ten, who had been taking a book back to a friend's house, and she happened to be a female; obviously, he was doing her a favour, but the board of Elders saw it as fit to beat him for attempting to harass her and perform "acts of indecency". Of course, this was all hoo-ey and none of it was true; the sad thing was, the public were again deceived and when the boy left, battered and broken, his parents had thought he deserved it and had punished him further. I had been made to stand in the corner silently and speculate closely, and if I made so much as a sound, they said I would get a beating too.

He was so confused when he was dragged into the hut – the sharp removal of his clothes did nothing to explain his fate as he continued to question frantically; he only silenced the questions when a whip lashed at his back with such vigour that he had the curiosity rapped out of him. Apparently humoured by his beaten stature, two of the Elders returned with the girl and told her lies: told her that she was responsible for the predicament her friend was in. That she was a coward, and an evil, cruel human being and that nobody should ever have brought her into the Dragon Village, let alone the world. But after that, that they _knew _of his intentions – to return the book she would so callously study with – but it was just too good of an opportunity to let pass; that some real discipline could be taught. And, most importantly, that she was _letting _it happen.

"Please stop!" she had screamed with all her might as the same two Elders that had retrieved her held fast and did not allow her to progress towards the boy. By then, he was a puddle of mush, blood seeping everywhere from him and his bones shattered and fractured in all ways imaginable. His eyes, wide, shocked and filled with pain, scarcely stayed open as his attacker continued relentlessly. An earth-shattering _crack _made me flinch as he was kicked forcefully in the ribs and as the boy began to cough up blood, he _still _begged them to stop. To forgive his indecency.

The Elder had turned to me. "You see what you allowed to happen? Aren't you ashamed of yourself?" and eyes filled with tears and my heart aching horribly, I nodded my head and tried to look anywhere but at him. That poor boy... and that equally poor girl, having been forced to watch the unnecessary ordeal. I could only briefly register as the girl turned to me and begged me to do something. My heart couldn't break any more as it was already smashed into millions of unfixable pieces, and all I could do was slowly, stiffly, shake my head and feel what a monster I had become in order to save a little face.

With all of that being said, the day I escaped was eventful, but it pains me even now to think about it. It cost me a lot – and not money either. I was laid to shame from what I had to give up. I gave up everything for freedom, the tears of the broken having washed away my soul completely, as I strode as proudly as possible out of the hut when the whole ordeal was over.

That was when I discovered Pokemon.

They had no worries, and no fears, and most of them lived in complete harmony. Of course, there were disputes, but nothing along the lines of wiping each other out, and death or torture was not even an option! I felt lucky to be in the midst of such a harmonious group of creatures and heftily took it upon myself to become one of them, and not be painted by the cruel brush of indignity that was the mock-reputation of my village. I felt proud as I progressed with them – I began to learn how to fight (for defence in the future, not for violence like the Elders), how to climb at incredibly fast paces and gather the correct berries that I would need to survive on my own if I ever made it out of that Hell alive. _When _I made it out of that Hell alive.

And eventually I did.

The day the Elders came together and offered me my first Pokemon – a tiny, defenceless Axew – I was so happy. It had been years since a genuine smile had crossed my face, and yet again, it was a Pokemon whom had brought it out, not a person. His huge, red eyes peered up at me knowingly, and I already knew he had chosen me. They gave me the little dragon with the intent of dismissing me (addressing it to everybody else, they were "sending me on a quest"); getting rid of me, and I know it even now. Because I just knew too much – I had seen too much. They banished me as soon as I was old enough (well, by their standards) to live alone; plenty of children in the village lived alone, in reality. So sending me out to live likewise was not a huge shock to anybody in the general public, just that it was a much greater scale, and it would be more difficult to survive due to the world being huge compared to the unsafe enclosures of my tacky village. Unbeknownst to the rest of the village, I had smirked triumphantly: I knew about berries, which to eat, which not to, and how to make remedies out of them – I was going to be _just _fine. It was just a shame that they were all with the delusion that I would be returning and telling them of my "findings" once I returned from my "quest".

"_And don't ever come back." _I remember the old woman hissing at me as the people cheered for my "adventure" to be a success. I had grinned at her, and allowed myself to be brutal as it would be the last time I ever came across the wretched old hag, and that she couldn't possibly strike me in front of the crowd of people there.

"Wouldn't even dream of it. Good riddance, I say," I had snapped back with venom, before bowing my head down in mock-respect and then taking my leave. She had tutted and told the others that I would not be coming back. I didn't care – she was, for the first time as far as I was concerned, correct: I was _never _going back. It was rare somebody escaped this terror unscathed. I'd be a fool to go back.

And yet here I was, on the road with two other young guys. Ash, the dunce, and Cilan, the egotistical fool. Even so, I was most definitely the cynical, egocentric girl myself and I knew that my two partners knew it equally as well as I did. But that was okay. Because they completed me. I didn't have to be childish alone any more – I had Ash. And I didn't have to feed my own ego with constructive pep-talks – Cilan did it for me. Now, Cilan's a weird one. Very strange. I'm closer to him, regardless of being closer to Ash's age and whatever else. My mentality was so far past his, it was almost unbearable. He was such a little kid. In fact, still _is_.

Once Cilan had joined our party, I felt for sure that everything was going to fall to pieces. The boys in my village around his age were either slick with violence from their cruel and horrid treatment, or so meek that they didn't dare talk to a girl for it wasn't "respectable". But Cilan being in between... I'll admit, it scared me. And then to learn he had a considerable position within a highly situated city, Striaton, just made the idea click in my head that he would be an abusive idiot all the more. I was afraid. Afraid to be afraid – I feared I'd forgotten how since I had been living so carefree up until I met him and he joined us. And the lack of fear would've been unfortunate, as lack of fear was not a sign of courage but a mere lack of brains – at least, I thought so. Until I knew him properly.

Then I discovered that he's a really kind, sweet gentleman, but forceful and intelligent. I learnt to love his odd ways, and his Connoisseur-based antics. To be honest, I liked Just-Cilan better than Connoisseur-Cilan. The latter was so businesslike, it actually kind of bored me sometimes. He had a funny way of being businesslike, of course, but it was still bland with routine and pretentious prestige. I liked Just-Cilan, the Cilan that would randomly pick a flower, place it in my hair and tell me I looked a dream, or when he would help me slice my berries and make them into a delectable dish of some kind and compliment my "chef's hand" happily. He taught me a lot about cooking, and in turn, once I felt at least a little safe with him, I taught him about medicines. He listened and seemed to genuinely value my words.

But nothing could undo the past I knew I was destined to remember. Somehow, in my mind, the pain was a good thing; a turret of release, really. Cilan was there to make it less painful, and Ash's dim wit was there to help smooth it out a little. I thought too much. That was my main, and really, only problem when it came to my grip on everything that I had witnessed. But the Connoisseur's smooth and clever voice took me out of my deep and ruined thoughts and set me out on a bright cast of adventure. New heights, new encounters, new relationships and new bonds were always forming in our tiny threesome, and it was quite remarkable to see the world shift _around _us, rather than just shifting us in general.

"Iris? You're still awake?" I heard from beside me. I knew in an instant it was Cilan. Frowning, I stopped the circles on my hand from continuing before turning my head politely towards him.

"Looks like it." I chuckled in response. My hair was a great cushion below me, padded and bouncy to the touch. I was glad it was so vast and expansive and that it could actually support my rather frail body. I was strong and lithe, but upon first glance, I was small, meek, defenceless and powerless. What a shock they got once I leapt into action!

He seemed to contemplate for a moment, before he began to talk again: "Any reason...?"

I shook my head. I couldn't tell him about the screams. I always tried my best to block out the screams, but they haunted me in my dreams, and somehow, in some way, they were menacingly beautiful. There was something about the way the terror chimed deftly in my mind that made me cling onto the memory like a child to a blanket. I know I shouldn't have– the spirits wouldn't like me to have such a mind full of evil thoughts and feelings – but there was just something about them that I couldn't quite let go of. Not yet. It was too soon.

"I see...," he murmured, apparently unconvinced. Cilan was clever, but he gave in easily. Suddenly, I felt cool, cool as ice, on my fingertips, and looked down to see a pale invader resting against my dark skin. His hand. Touching mine. The quicken of my pulse was nothing to doubt, though I still didn't know what it meant. I almost felt _guilty_, feeling safe with his touch, but the happiness I felt was much stronger than any amount of strength I would've had to wrench my hand away. I just couldn't retract myself away from him, even though I probably should have. After all, there was a huge chance of me ruining him – making him just as emotionally and mentally spoiled as I was, and I didn't want that. I didn't want anybody to feel the same pain that I did, but particularly not him. He wouldn't cope, and that much was fact enough. He may have been a Connoisseur for every different thing on the face of this planet, but not even a young man as extravagant as he could hold his tongue in painful silence forever. Only I could. And only I would have to as only I would know.

"Are you sure, Iris? I don't mean to pry but... you look troubled..." the boy pressed on, his eccentric hair-do casting a soft shadow over my face. The fire we had originally set up was long dead by now, but the moon, bright and full above us, was offering the same useful source of light.

"I'm fine," I said, a little harsher than necessary. I saw him visibly flinch; no, I didn't want him to do that. Impulsively, I took his hand in return tightly and squeezed his fingers. I squeezed so hard that they turned even more pale than their usual lacking-of-colour complexion and prayed he accepted my answer.

I would never tell him. I would never tell anybody. And if it could ruin anybody, it could completely _destroy _somebody who I had allowed to get close to me.

"I'm fine..." I repeated, softer this time and I watched as his face relaxed briefly. "You should sleep... it's late."

"I couldn't, knowing you were awake..." he trailed softly. Our fingers were still intertwined. He had yet to let go. Please don't let go. Not yet. It seemed such a simple thing, holding his hand, yet it reminded me that there were just some things worth doing, some things worth feeling and some things worth clinging to once you had them, no matter how slight a grasp you had on them to start with. My grip on Cilan was meek, but it was permanent, and that eased me more than it probably should have done.

I sighed. "I will probably be awake for a lot longer. You shouldn't worry about me, I'm fine!" I tried to force my usual spunky self forward, though we were both left unsatisfied and frankly, kind of cheated, as we both continued to relish in the cool moonlit air, neither one of us making a move or a sound. The spirits would be out tonight. They wouldn't approach me, because there was a non-believer present. But knowing they were there offered me comfort in itself. It was special to me, and I prayed that even the greatest Scientists could respect that.

"Please, let me stay awake with you... it would be of awful taste to have you looking up at the stars alone, and having nobody to share it with." he refused to relinquish his grip on my hand as he said this and I found myself caving and nodding slowly. Our hands parted reluctantly as he moved to collect his sleeping bag (which was only a small ways off from me anyway) and before I knew it, he was snug beside me, we two resembling two locked fingers in the presence of a lie. Well, if this was a lie, it was a beautiful one, and I didn't mind the dishonesty – having Cilan here beside me eased my doubts for a while. Made me feel more... _normal._ He could even make the screams disappear for a time. He was special. Special to me, but special in general. My face flushed ever so slightly as he coyly linked our hands together once more. Neither of us said a word for a good, solid ten minutes, and I was so in awe of the sky that I didn't dare break the silence. Not yet.

"Thanks for staying with me, Cilan," I mumbled into the cool air as a shooting star crossed the sky. Cliché, but beautiful all the same. Perhaps the legend was true: they came at the most beautiful of moments in order to set them in stone in the history of the universe. When I received no response, I looked to my right to find him sound asleep, though his fingers clung to mine hopefully. Our hands were a mess of dark and light cotton, the threads so tight together, the seems seemed unable to break. I grasped his fingers with such integrity and loyalty that I could feel my knuckles buckling slightly under the pressure and immediately released my grip by a fraction, worried I was doing the same to him.

It was good he was sleeping. Good he was resting. He couldn't possibly have enough in his mind to keep him up for _one _night, never mind every night like myself.

And I found myself thinking this better.

**X x**

**Done~!**

**Wishful. By me. Sucks now. Awesome, right? Of course it is~!**

**Anyhow, thanks again to anybody who read – I sincerely hope it wasn't TOO hard on all you fluff-loving freaks out there... I love you all. But reviewers, I pay extra heed to as my favourites. ;)**

**Please review~!**

**~Jess~**


End file.
